Survival mission
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: A mercenary ... no, a soldier, manages to survive the lava explosion, but he is not the only one, because he managed to save Helga. Now he has the mission to survive and keep his lieutenant alive.
1. Chap 1 Betrayal and escape

**This is my first fic, and I decided to do it from one of my favorite movies and a character that I really liked.**

 **Atlantis is not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **It happens in the events of the final battle, when Milo and the Atlanteans go to rescue Kida.**

 **Originally, this chapter was published on November 13, 2017, but on June 24, 2018, I decided to improve in certain aspects, to see what you think of these new improvements.**

 **Chap. 1. Treason and escape**

At the base of the volcano, the battle was devastating between the two sides, neither gave way to the other, the soldiers were too trusting when the Atlantic shot nothing more arrows and even more when they began to hunt in their small planes, but all change when the Atlantic in their flying weights, they were shooting energy rays.

As time passed, the Atlanticists began to defeat them.

But in the Gyro - Evac, a big balloon that was in the middle of the battle, and that the planes were protecting because there was their cargo and leaders, the commander and the lieutenant were firing at everything that approached them.

But before they knew it, a flying fish squeezed against one of the balloons that made it rise and take height. The commander realized that they were going down quickly, decided to take action.

-We lose height !, lighten the load! - Rourke gave orders to Helga, and she starts to throw what has weight, although they only had little cargo and it was not going to be enough for the balloon to rise, Rourke knew it perfectly and He thought quickly about a plan, until something came to mind, he gave a smile and slowly began to approach and stand behind Helga.

Helga with much effort threw the last tank of fuel, but still, it was not enough to raise it again.

-It's all !, unless you want to jump- saying it sarcastically while pushing her hair back by the discomfort she felt right now, so concentrated and annoyed was that she did not realize that Rourke was behind her.

-The ladies first- Rourke saying as he took Helga's arms with great force and he throws her out of the Globe.

\- NO! - Helga exclaimed surprised and scared to feel as he lifted her and threw her outside, luckily, instinctively he extended his arms and managed to grab the railing under the platform on which they were, almost his feet touched the propellers that were under it.

He stayed a few seconds reflecting what had just happened, and when he did, with a great anger that was inside, Helga rocked back a bit to gain momentum, doing so managed to climb, to hit in the face to a Surprised Rourke with his two feet and knocked him down, and while he was recovering from the blow on the floor, she saw him very furious.

-You said we were in this together! - When she finished saying it, she kicked him in the face twice.

-You promised me a percentage! - Helga said it very angry, as she prepared to give him a circular kick and with more force, but when he was about to connect her, Rourke grabbed the leg, and seeing that he was holding her, he got up .

\- Next time, ask for it in writing! - Saying it when he was already up, he breaks the leg that has the grip, and to top it, the spear on the side of the top of the railing, far enough so that she could not hold on.

-ROURKE! - Helga shouted as she fell uncontrollably, her braided hair untied, and in the midst of the air, she started spinning uncontrollably.

"It's nothing personal!" Helga listened as Rourke yelled mockingly, which further increased her anger.

And while he was spinning uncontrollably, I try to focus his eyesight, and when he did, at least he noticed, he saw that he was almost going to hit the solid floor of the volcano, and the next thing that happened ... ... it sounded like a dry blow coming from his body when hitting the ground.

Rourke saw the fall of Helga very satisfied, happy and without any regrets for his actions, since as predicted, the Gyro-Evac began to rise, and therefore, when it came to the surface, it would be totally millionaire, and to be honest When they reached the surface, he would cause an "accident" to Helga, so that he would be even more millionaire than he would have been.

But his happiness did not last when he heard a strange noise, and turned just to see Milo hanging on a rope and hit him in the face.

While that was happening, almost under them, we can appreciate Helga, she is down the floor of the cavern, her face is on the left side, anyone who saw her, would think she was dead as she did not move or emitted no noise, but surprisingly, his fingers began to move a little ...

 _ **POV by Helga**_

 _All I see is only darkness, and all I feel is an unbearable pain all over my body, the only thing I hear is the sound of the bullets from the planes, but these are slowly disappearing, I can only open one Little my eyes to see that I was face down on the floor._

 _I can not believe that I'm still alive, if I know I'm strong, I've strengthened my body throughout my life, but to recognize it, a fall that high would kill anyone instantly after the crash, but I remember that face From mole I had mentioned that the ashes of the volcano, it was a very soft rock, that cleared my doubts._

 _I stay awake and only because of the pain and agony I had in my body; A hundred as almost all my ribs were broken, my leg is totally unused and broken by Rourke._

 _Rourke ... I can not believe what he did to me, we were supposed to be a team! He and I were going to be rich! We were going to divide 90% of the cost of all the riches, and I increased my percentage more when Audrey, Vynni and the others left the team !, and 10% was going to be for those soldiers that Rourke brought and he offered them, to change their loyalty and not say where they got all the money ... ... and although we met long ago, he betrayed me, and the worst I try to get rid of my back._

 _With the help of my left arm, very slowly because I feel my arm tremble with pain, I slowly manage to turn and lift my body a bit on the left side, moan of pain, although I do not want to complain, I can not help it, my whole body ached and when turning I felt my back had also been badly hurt, with my blurred vision, I see vaguely as Rourke was getting closer to the exit ... ... my hatred towards him is intense, now that's the only thing that kept me going still awake, lying on the ground, I barely realize that when we left the city of Atlantis, the last thing Rourke said to others was "more for ME", the one he was sure was planning when we came to the surface, get rid of me so that he would touch almost all the money we were going to get, he only saw me as his puppet and I allowed him to be ... that provoked in me an infernal hatred towards him._

 _I'm not going to let him get away with his, before he died, letting him still alive ... although it's ironic that he thinks about it, because I feel like every pain beats weakly in my body ... I feel like I'm dying ... .. but better I put aside my thought, I give a sigh and I start to turn to face up, although doing so, I feel my ribs move, causing my torso to start to hurt even more than I could already feel, what again I groaned in pain, but as you turn, with my left arm I started to take out my flare gun that I had kept by my pants, luckily it did not fall._

 _When she is on her back, she is ready to shoot him, but I felt my arm begin to tremble with pain. What's wrong with me? My gun is not so heavy, but now I feel like I'm carrying a ton! My chest to concentrate my strength, I feel ready, I raise my arm to aim, but this time with my right arm supporting my left arm, and I try to open my eyes a little more, as I do so I can vaguely see my objective, I have I had to hurry to shoot since my goal was fading._

 _-It is nothing personal- I murmur the last words he told me, and with my blurred vision, shoot my target, I see how he gives it, which causes everything to explode and begin to fall into a tailspin._

 _I gave a smile of satisfaction, something forced and painful, my arms can no longer support the effort applied, and these fell to the ground, I begin to breathe forcefully and agonizingly, because when I do, my chest explodes with pain and suffering ... .. Although I try to move to a safe place, my body does not even react, I am too sore and tired to do it._

 _I begin to complain of pain silently, I feel my eyelids become heavy and little by little, I begin to close my eyes, although I want to make sure that Rourke died in the explosion of the balloon, my fatigue no longer allows me to open my eyes, not even to stay awake, I start thinking about a plan to get out of here, and now the only way I can get out of my situation in which I find myself, is in two ways: Try to drag me to a safe place so I can recover from my wounds and be able to rest better, but I know very well that it will be impossible, I feel like I'm starting to faint because of how weak I feel and my body does not react, I can not even open my eyes once more. And the other is that someone find me and help me ... .ja, as if that were possible, everyone is focused on the battle, and although the Atlantics find me, neither Milo nor the others, they will not forgive me for my actions. , try to remove the source of life of the entire town of Atlantis ... ..my actions have no forgiveness, but for the moment I stop thinking and turn my head sideways to try to feel more comfortable and my head does not tire so much ._

 _I feel like I am losing consciousness, I have a hard time breathing, I Helga Katrina Sinclair, a 30 year old woman, eldest daughter of six brothers, a soldier who has fought all my life ... ... I will die here, and the worst of everything, it was provoked by an act of treason and cowardice, I have always said, that the only way to die for a soldier with a great honor like me, would be in combat._

 _But I will not surrender ... ..I am going to face the very death, I will keep fighting to keep myself alive ... I know ... I still have a lot to live ... ..I am strong ... in determination, mentally and physically ... I'm not going to let him die this way, but when I'm about to faint from the pain, I can hear how there are some running steps, the strange thing is that they are not very far from me, but I can not endure more pain and then, I do not hear anything anymore._

 __

 _ **POV. From ? (Minutes before the explosion)**_

 __

 _I am not a mercenary, I am a soldier ... although my actions speak for themselves, because what I am doing has no forgiveness, I am shooting at people we all thought had died millions of years ago, to keep them away from our load, which contains the source of life of all that civilization, although I do not want to participate in all this, I would have liked to be on the other side ... but, I have no choice, the commander offered us a lot of money to all for loyalty, although the truth all my colleagues thought about themselves, I do not, because if my part I will not use it for my ... .. ... if it will not be for her.  
I'm on top of one of the vehicles, shooting everything that came close to the Globe, although the truth is that my conscience was not completely concentrated, since I can not repress my actions, then when I look up, I see how one of them flying fish crashed into a balloon that helped raise the Gyro -Evac, which caused it to begin to lower its height, I would have continued to see, if it were not for a blow from my partner who had beside me made me react._

 _-Don't get distracted! - I scream very annoyed and this again began to shoot, I also started shooting, although I know very well that our current situation is very bad, since everything is against us, because when Atlantes destroyed the car that helped to raise the planes that we had, they began to dominate us._

 _But I heard in the middle of the bullets, a sharp blow, as if something had hit very hard, stop shooting and turn to where I heard the blow, came from a small hill that was up, and when I decide to go and investigate what was that noise…._

 _\- What are you doing! - Again I heard the mercenary shout again but when he turned to see me, he did not realize that a ray of those flying fish was going against us._

 _\- Careful! - I shout and managed to react to get rid of the vehicle, before the lightning hit the car and exploded, the force produced by the explosion was not much but enough to get me away from the vehicle and I felt like I started to roll_

 _When I stop rolling, I feel my eardrums tremble with pain, I let my pain fall apart and when I return to normal, I feel now how the gas in my mask comes out, apparently broke and is now useless._

 _I take off my mask and also the gas tank, I give a few small breaths and I get up to see how we were doing, and I saw that nobody was there, almost everyone is dead, I thought about going to look for someone ... ... but I recognize that this will not change anything, what happened next was that I hear a big explosion, and when I look up, I saw with horror that the Gyro -Evac was burned, and began to descend in flames._

 _When I was thinking that the Commander and the lieutenant were upstairs, I worried about them, but in my mind, a memory started to surface when there was a conversation between the doctor and the excavator._

 _"The magma, solidified at the base of the volcano, completely blocking the exit"._

 _"Awaits explains ... you mean that this volcano can explode at any moment"_

 _"Oh no no nono, it takes a great destructive force of great magnitude, to wake up"_

 _As I remembered that conversation, I started to worry, if the Gyro-Evac would crash on the surface of the volcano, engulfed in flames ... .. meaning that, the volcano was going to erupt when it crashed._

 _Quickly, I begin to think of a plan, I raise my eyes and see in the chasm that I had heard the blow before, as there are some small caverns higher in the chasm, maybe the lava does not arrive, I already have at least one idea, and when I look down at the ground, there was a backpack, I bend down to see what I had, and I saw that it has very useful things that could be useful, I put the backpack on my back and start running to the chasm, once in a while I turn up to see how the Evac, kept falling, but in the middle of my path, turns to side, and what I saw left me speechless, on the floor is a slender woman, fair skin, long blond hair, has a mole Under the left eye, lips painted red, she has a white tank top, tight green trousers, gloves and brown boots, she was undoubtedly Lieutenant Sinclar, and she was somewhat deviated from the chasm._

 _I know very well that if I strayed, maybe I can not reach my goal in time, but I can not ignore the lieutenant, so I decide to go with her._

 _I quickly, I go down a little and I start running where she was, I was wondering what she was doing here, when I am already at her side, I notice with concern that she is unconscious and that she is not breathing very well, her breathing is very rough, too I notice that his face reflects pain and also how his left leg was totally out of place._

 _I worry a lot and put my head to his chest, and I lean my head gently on his chest, where she has her heart, and it anguishes me much more, since I barely hear it._

 _I walk away a little, and I begin to wonder if I should leave it, since there is not much time left for the balloon to hit the surface, and it could only delay me ... ... but I quickly remove that idea, I have never stopped no one behind, any of the mercenaries would leave her so they can be saved, anyone but me._

 _I bend over to grab a firefighter's style, but I barely touch his torso a little to accommodate myself, I see how she showed an expression of suffering, and she twisted a little, I could understand that she must have some broken bones in her thorax ... and they should be very serious._

 _Now with much more care, I put one of my arms around his back and the other in his knees flexing, already prepared the lift very carefully, are already fully up, the lieutenant being unconscious, his head and his long hair began to hang down, I began to make sure that she was a little comfortable and that her thorax did not move so much, I start to go at a moderate speed, not so slow to be able to arrive in time to the chasm, but neither so fast to keep the lieutenant from suffering even more, but suddenly, I feel like all the ground began to move, that only means one thing ... the volcano is waking up and I see that, since I feel the hottest soil, now I increase my speed a little more, I see how everything was already showing magma, and I turn back, and I only see how some flying fish started to go quickly, although one stayed behind the others._

 _I ignore all that when I felt how the earth moved, being a bit in the chasm, I see a big cavern, so I decided to go there, I was almost inside the cavern, I see some rocks falling from above, I managed to react in time to avoid being crushed to me and my lieutenant, but then I feel like my body and that of the lieutenant, we were pushed in, and then I begin to see everything black ..._

 **End of the Chapter**

 **What's up? How did I do it? Was the beginning okay?**

 **Thank you for reading the beginning, any suggestions you have, I am open for ideas.**

 **I hope you liked the improvements I made in the chapter.**

 **Greetings and see you.**


	2. Chap 2 Past

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

 **Chap. 2 Past**

 _It was night, and the weather was raining, we saw a somewhat neglected building, in a small apartment, more specifically in one of its rooms, there was a young man packing clothes in a backpack, this young man is between 23, skin semi dark, brown eyes, military-style black hairstyle, he had a green beije clothes, while still keeping his backpack, he thought about the mission that would soon go, in the words his commander said days before ._

 _\- "We will go to Atlantica, when the old man can find the linguist who can read this book, therefore rest in their homes, and do not talk with anyone about the discovery ... those who follow me, will have their whole lives insured and neglected, there will not be any injured in the expedition "_

 _He thought it was the perfect opportunity that he had expected so much, he urgently needed the money, and when Commander Rourke mentioned that there would not be any wounded, he did not think twice and accept it._

 _When he was sure that he had everything for the trip, he left the room and started walking in a small corridor that led to the kitchen, and when he arrived at the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of bread, and broke it._

 _But when she broke it, someone lit a lamp that was nearby, the one that lit her was a woman between 40 years old, fair skin, brown eyes, of medium height, and black hair tied._

 _When the young man realized who saw him, he left the pieces of bread where he was._

 _\- "So ... ..you'll leave" -the woman said neutrally._

 _\- "Yes ... .and they are not slow to come for me" - he said seriously._

 _The two remained silent for a few moments._

 _\- "You know very well that I do not like that you fence with those people" -said the woman seriously._

 _\- "But mama, Commander Rourke will go with us" -the young man mentioned._

 _\- "And that's the problem ... I do not like that commander of yours, when I saw him for the first time, I could feel that he is a person who only cares about money, and would do anything to get it, I even feel that he would get rid of it. his men "-said something anguished._

 _"Mom, do not overdo it, Commander Rourke would never kill people for money."_

 _\- "Let's hope you're right Alex ... ..but come back, you know I need you ... since ... your father" - he said sadly as he looked down, the young man approaches his mother and hugs her very fondly._

 _"Brother?" Said a weak voice, when the young man, now known as Alex, turns to see a little girl of 6 years, white skin, and has in one of his hands a teddy bear._

 _\- "What are you doing here, I thought you were sleeping?" - Alex said as he approached the little girl._

 _\- "I'll miss you" -said the little girl, knowing that her brother was going to leave._

 _Alex, giving a sigh, gets to his height._

 _\- "I also ... oh, I promise I'll get the money for your operation that you need, okay?" - Alex said with determination._

 _But before anyone else spoke, a clack was ringing outside._

 _\- "They're here for you" -said her mother having leaned out the window, then Alex grabs her backpack, and walked to the exit._

 _\- "See you," he said as he left his house._

 _\- "ALEX!" - said the little girl before she gave a big hug to her brother, and he corresponds._

 **(-) - (-)**

The soldier started to get out of his memories, so he could wake up slowly, the first thing he saw was that he was in a cave in the volcano, it was something small, and it had a hole where air leaked inside the cave, also when I try to move, he felt that his back had hurt a little, he still had his backpack, when he sat down a bit, he began to remember what happened, and when he did, something scared, he started to turn around where Lieutenant Sinclair was, and when he saw her, he began to approach, little by little, to her.

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **I know very well that**

 **It is very short, compared to the first, but I have barely had time these days, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **See you later. Goodbye.**


	3. Chap 3 Review

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

 **Chap. 3 Review.**

Alex got up and approached slowly Helga, at a slow pace saw his lieutenant was mouth under a rock something flat, when finally was close enough, Alex tried to grab her torso, but before that remembered that the last time I hold her tight, she complained of pain, so very carefully and delicately put her arm around Helga's abdomen, and began to turn slowly, so that she could be face up.

When I finished turning it, Alex saw how Helga was, and what he saw left him very worried; now Helga's breathing was rougher and more forced than before, and her whole body was very ill-treated, her white shirt was dirty now, her face reflected a great pain that she felt.

Alex decided to put two of his fingers on Helga's neck to see how his pulse was, when he put them he worried that he almost did not feel them, then more anguished he put his head on Helga's chest, where his heart is, Luck I felt it throb, very little but I felt it.

Now after pleading a little, he started thinking about what he should do, when an idea occurred to him suddenly, Alex very carefully grabbed Helga under his armpits, and started dragging her towards the leaking hole so that I had a fresh air, in doing so, he could hear and felt as the lieutenant complained of pain.

\- "Forgive me, Lieutenant" - he thought something regretful for doing this, and although he did not want to drag her, he had no choice, his back was still not fully recovered and he felt that if he carried it, he could throw it away and the least he wanted was to hurt her more. .

When I finally arrived, I arrange Helga so that her back could be recharged on the wall, when I put it on.

Alex went to where the backpack was, and from her I took out what was two blankets, one put it on the rocky floor and the other I fold it, did not have time to put it on when she saw that Helga almost fell over, quickly achieved catch her before she fell.

Then he dragged her back to Helga until he reached the blanket, carefully began to lie down, and lying down, delicately raised his head with one of his hands and with the other put the other blanket folded under the head of Helga, already bent, carefully under his head.

When he finished, Alex sighed and leaned a little on the wall.

-At least Lieutenant Sinclair will have some fresh air- saying it while trying to be a bit optimistic.

But his little tranquility did not last long when he saw in the body of his lieutenant, more specifically his left leg, he was broken, he approaches and if, he checked that his ankle was out of place, now with that new problem, he quickly went to backpack.

-There must be something that can help me-he said something desperate, when his search found something very useful.

-Ah ... very well-saying happy while pulling some bandages from the backpack, but when I took them out he saw that it was not the only thing that bandages came out of the backpack.

A very small glass had fallen on the floor, Alex picked it up.

-But what is this ?, It looks like giant glass -he questioned, remembered that he had already seen it, but does not remember very well where.

I would have continued to see if it was not for having heard the breathing and coughing agonies of Helga that made him react, he keeps the glass in his pants and again approaches Helga.

When he was close enough, he began to prepare a checkup on the entire body of his lieutenant, maybe he could not do more than he wanted, but if he had knowledge of medicine.

\- "Thank you dad, for having taught me ... before you left" - thinking with much gratitude to his father and sadness for remembering him, then he carefully began to do a check on the body of Helga.

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to all the others who are reading.**

 **Without saying more, I say goodbye and wish you in this new year, fulfill all your purposes.**


	4. Chap 4 Issues and the crystal

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

 **Chap 4. Questions and the crystal**

The inhabitants of Atlantis, were amazed by what they saw, that before their home they had scarce food, now they could eat much better, the big buildings were raised and most importantly, the heart of Atlantis was high in the sky.

And although hours have already passed, nobody stopped contemplating the city, and especially ... ..

\- INCREDIBLE EVERYTHING! - said Milo very excited and began to draw in his notebook, a drawing that was in a nearby mural, while he was accompanied by Vynni, Aundrey and Mrs. Packard, the latter taken pictures.

"Easy boy, it's not that impressive," Vynni said neutrally.

\- As it is not impressive, we are talking about paintings that people did thousands of years ago! - Milo exclaimed.

-Well ... while they took thousands of years to make a column, I took a few seconds to make a bridge-said while shrugging.

-Yes, do not remind me.

-Milo, I can ask you a question-said Audrey while I saw it.

-Claro Audrey, go ahead-said Milo while he stopped writing in his notebook.

\- Do you know what happened to Helga? It's not like I care about her, but the last time I saw her, it was when she threw to me and Sweet some bombs to prevent us from releasing Kida.

-If it's true, after that we did not see her and when we return to the surface, we'll have to explain to Mr. Whitmore why she does not come with us -Vynni said also entering the conversation.

-Well ... to be frank, if I knew what happened to her-said Milo while scratching his neck a little.

"Well?" Aundrey said interestedly.

-Well ... after I collided with one of the balloons that helped the airship to rise ... .I could hear Rourke telling Helga to throw heavy things ... and then listen as Rourke tried to win her .

What? - said Aundrey and Vynni surprised, and Mrs. Packard for the first time, was interested in the conversation.

-Yes, apparently Rourke wanted to get rid of everything that was heavy ... but then I heard how both fought, and after getting close enough, I saw Rourke grabbing Helga from one of his legs, and then throwing without hesitation, After I saw him, he launched me towards Rourke and the rest of them already know it-finishing his story, Milo sighed.

I can not believe how much Rourke would have come with just winning-said Aundrey very annoyed.

-Hey ... .Do you think that Helga has survived? - Milo said, somewhat anguished.

-Chico, was thrown by several meters in height and if he had not killed the fall, then died with the explosion of lava-Vynni said.

-But ... .. Maybe she before the explosion of the lava, could enter an underground cave? Maybe she is still alive-said Milo while trying to be optimistic.

-Milo ... -said Aundrey as he put his hand, on one of the shoulders of Milo-we must be optimistic ... ..If Helga have survived a fall of several meters high ... with the blow received from the fall She must have been unconscious and the lava was taken ... ..but if by a miracle she had enough strength to be awake, crawl and reach a cave ... .the wounds must have killed her ... .Milo, I know that your intentions are good, but it is impossible that Helga could survive that.

-If you're right-said Milo something sad.

-Don't feel bad, she chose her way-said Mrs. Packard, while she was taking pictures again.

-Milo is right, Helga chose to steal the heart of Atlantis, he could have done the right thing like us, but he did not, and suffered its consequences -Vynni said as he started walking again.

Then we see how everyone started to walk again, although Milo was not as focused as before, since he was thinking about Kida, about what will happen next.

 **Elsewhere….**

We see how Alex, carefully he goes down and accommodates the white shirt that Helga had. A few minutes ago, Alex was carefully reviewing Helga's entire body, to discover that not only did she have several broken ribs and her leg, but her back was also bruised and had bruises almost all over her body.

And if that were not enough, the lieutenant's pulse was decreasing.

Alex, desperately began to search through the backpack to see that it could be useful, and although he found useful things such as a canteen with water, nothing that would be useful for medical things, since the backpack was almost full of gold coins, suppose that the mercenary that belonged that backpack, must have stolen for him.

But while looking in the backpack, he began to hear a voice.

- _Let's go_ \- Alex started to hear someone saying it.

Alex confused, turned his gaze to see if Lieutenant Sinclar was the one who spoke to her, but saw that she was still as he left her, but he realized that the voice came from his mind.

- _You already have the money to stop the operation, the only thing left is to leave here_ \- the voice said again.

-I'll leave ... when Lieutenant Sinclair recovers-he said while he was still looking.

- _Leave it ... we have to go_ -telling the voice again.

-Forget it, I will not leave to your fate.

- _But look at her ... ... she has almost all her ribs broken and she can barely breathe ... ..and she's practically dead_ -I sentence with cruelty.

Alex just kept thinking for a moment, and then see Helga how he could barely breathe and although I consider leaving, since he has the money and no one would know that I abandoned ... he was not that way.

-I will stay and period, because now I have a new mission ... .and is to save my lieutenant-Alex said decisively.

- _Tsss, you'll see, he said very annoyed._

Already when Alex finished checking in the backpack and no longer hear the voice of his mind, again listen as Helga began to have difficulty breathing, Alex grabbed a rag he had and came close enough to be with Helga, then Sit on the floor and put your lap on Helga's head, so that he with the rag with which he had in hand, begin to clean Helga's forehead.

But while he was doing it, he saw that from his pocket of his pants began to shine, the stranger checked his pocket to then take out the small crystal, which was the source of light, the wonder of why it was illuminated, he discovered that the crystal It illuminated more when it was closer to Helga's forehead, Alex if he knew why, put the crystal gently on Helga's forehead, on the tip of her nose.

For after I put it on, the crystal will light up more, until finally I stop shining.

\- "But what happened?" - began to question.

But when I remove the crystal from the tip of Helga's nose, but then saw Helga's face, which was in agony, began to relax, her harsh and forced breathing began to regulate.

Alex via all this surprised, to later with one of his hands verify his pulse and discovered that it was better.

"I can not believe it," he said, amazed to see the glass again and again carefully.

When I save it, I saw how Helga's face was calm, and then leaving the cloth on its side and with her hand to accommodate Helga's hair.

-Don't worry Lieutenant ... I will not abandon her, I'll take care of her until she recovers and we can leave ... this will be my mission.

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	5. Chap 5 The awakening

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

 **Chap 5.** **The awakening**

Alex grabbed the glass, which began to shine, then put the glass on the back bare Helga, this brightness and then stop doing it, when Alex removed the glass, a cut that Helga had in the back, they began to heal At the end of it Alex drops Helga's shirt, so that it will cover it again.

And carefully Alex puts one of his arms around Helga's thorax, and then begin to turn it so that it is face up.

It has been three days since Alex has stayed with Helga, Alex in his spare time began to remove the rocks that had blocked the exit, but fatigue and hunger and was taking its toll, although luckily there was some food in the backpack , he wanted to keep most of it for his lieutenant when he woke up.

Although that caused the voice of his mind again, it bothered him to keep the food for her.

During all this time, Helga has not moved apart from some jolt of pain, but the best thing of all is that she was getting better little by little, her breathing was more stable and her pulse stronger, and though. Alex wanted to heal the fractures Helga had, discovered that the glass only healed the external wounds and relieved the pain, but it did not heal the internal parts, such as the ribs. For the moment, he just took care that the broken parts did not move.

When Alex placed her face up on Helga, she made a small moan of pain when her back touched the ground.

And when he was already on his back, Alex saw how his lieutenant moved his head a little and Helga started blinking a bit.

Alex was speechless with what he saw, the lieutenant was starting to wake up, he was not expected to wake up so soon, much less with his injuries that he has, for the moment Alex had to wait until she could open her eyes ... ... ..

(0) (0) (0)

 _... I was totally full of anger, and I enjoyed the blows I gave to Rourke, but it does not end there._

 _-You promised me a percentage! - I said annoyed and I turn on my own axis to kick him with much more strength, and when I'm about to connect, he grabs my leg, and I see how he gets up with my leg grasped._

 _-The next time, ask for it in writing! -he began to tell me to later feel like he was bending my leg, I hear how my bone breaks, but before I could scream or feel the pain, I feel like he throws me out of the airship, I try to extend my hands to try to grab the railing again, but he throws me far away so I can not go back._

 _-ROURKE! -I scream totally full of anger and I feel like fear began to emerge inside me, my braided hair untied and start spinning uncontrollably in the air._

 _-It's nothing personal! -I hear how he shouts at me mockingly, I think it increases my anger, I feel like I keep falling and before I could realize, I see the solid rock of the volcano ..._

(0) (0) (0)

Helga gave a little moan before opening her eyes a little, but when she opened them, she immediately closed them, because she felt an unbearable pain in her body, but much more in her chest, and the agony came in her, she tried to scream for the excruciating pain he felt and felt, but he simply opened his mouth but made no noise, could barely breathe, and when he breathed his chest exploded with pain.

Leaving Shock that he had when seeing how his lieutenant had awakened, Alex approached enough to be at his side to see how she began to feel his whole body, he takes the glass back and puts it in the chest part of Helga , to relieve your pain.

 **POV De Helga (seconds before)**

 _I gave a small moan of pain, I begin to feel a terrible pain in my whole body light and when I open my eyes a bit ... .. I feel a terrible and unbearable pain in my body, I immediately close them, I feel like everything screams at me , I try to open my mouth to scream in pain for everything I felt, and especially as I feel my chest is about to burst with pain, but I can not even complain ... .I do not have the strength for that, I'm just breathing is impossible for me to breathe normally._

 _I do not know what happens or where I am, my mind is very blurred what happened after I fainted, and I continued with my suffering, when suddenly I feel like inexplicably, my chest began to ease, and the pain began to calm down._

 _What allows me to open my eyes a little, my view is too blurry, the only thing I can see is something black on the ceiling and I feel like someone sees me, I move my head a little bit, although doing so I made a moan of pain, what I see when I turn my head, is to distinguish a silhouette, I try to clear my eyes ... and what I see is ... Rourke seeing me with a lot of mockery._

 _-What a pathetic time you ... ... Lieutenant Sinclair-I listen as he tells me, I leave my surprise to see him, so that my interior grows an intense hatred when remembering what he did to me._

 _-Rourke ... -she whispered his name with a lot of fury, I tried to shout at him but my pain in my chest is still there, I see how he bends down enough to be his face next to mine._

 _-What did you say? -he told me with his mocking smile._

 _-I said ... .. ... ROURKE WILL ASSASSIN! -I shout with a lot of fury, I do not care that I hardly felt my body, that my chest is exploding with pain, I make him regret what caused me._

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **.matthew** **9237, FictionWriter91 all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	6. Chap 6 Confusions

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

 **Chap 6.** **Confusions**

Back at Atlantis, Milo and the others, all of them were still enjoying themselves in the Atlantida ranch, maybe they must have returned to the surface two days ago, but no one was in a hurry to leave and here they were treated like heroes, reason they decided to stay a few more days.

In the royal palace, everyone was going to enjoy a real banquet that the Atlanteans were preparing for them, and they discovered that the strange meals here were much better than Cookie's.

And everyone was about to eat, if it was not for ...

-Do you hear someone has seen Milo, it's been a long time? -asked Sweet something worried about him.

-I last time I saw him, he was very distracted -said Mole while he was already eating some kind of creatures with several eyes.

"Hey, I told you to eat your head, there are the nutrients," Sweet told Mole.

"Excuse me, I'll go look for him," Kida said as he got up from the table, to go find Milo.

Meanwhile, Milo was sitting on one of the steps he led inside and was totally immersed in his thoughts.

One of the things she thought was that she was beginning to decide to stay here on Atlantis, it was her dream and her grandfather's dream to find her after all.

"I wish you were here, grandfather," thought Milo, thinking how fascinated his grandfather was when he saw Atlantis with his own eyes.

But there was something much more important than he wanted to stay, and that was Kida's reason, he had to admit, he was totally in love with her, even more than Atlantis herself.

And another thing that I could not stop thinking ... .it was in Helga, since I had the conversation with Audrey, Vynni and Packard a few days ago, I kept thinking about her.

Maybe yes, Helga was on Rouurke's side, and she wanted to sell the crystal to the highest bidder but she kept thinking that she had a horrible and painful death.

During this time, he wanted to believe that somehow Helga could have survived, after all he was no one cruel to wish him death, despite his actions, but then he thought that even if the volcano did not kill her, that fall had that have caused some internal bleeding. Without medical attention, for which she doubted that anyone had the necessary equipment, she would have died even if the volcano had not erupted.

Then he learned that Kida sent a group of explorers to see how the volcano was left, and the answer was obvious: the crater was a disaster, ashes everywhere, rocks melted by lava and no trace of any survivor or body.

He had to accept the harsh truth: Helga and the other mercenaries, they were all dead and their bodies must have melted by the lava.

-At least ... I said before the eruption, picked up his body-Milo thought something sad.

-Oh, here's Milo, I was looking for you- Kida said, she found Milo sitting on the steps -we're waiting for you to eat ... .well some of your friends have already started.

-Oh ... ..if Kida, come on- said Milo as happy as possible to be with Kida.

 **Elsewhere…..**

Alex to see how the glass went off, again stored in his pants, to stop again and see how Helga's face began to relax, then he saw how his lieutenant began to open his eyes slowly, he saw as she I took deep breaths, but before I could do something or say

 **POV. of Alex**

I still can not believe that Lieutenant Sinclair is waking up, I thought that with the fractures that she had, she would be unconscious for at least a week or two, the truth is to be admired, I notice how the Lieutenant began to open her eyelids a little, and noticed how her eyes open slowly but only open slightly and I notice how her eyes were glassy and unfocused, then I notice how she moves her head slightly sideways where I was, I hear how she made a moan of pain when doing it, and I notice that she He was watching me.

I do not know what to say, and the only thing I can think of is ...

-It's fine ... Lieutenant Sinclair? -I said something worried, but in my mind I hit myself, which asks more foolish, although I mean that she had almost all broken bones, has respiratory complications and that If there had not been the crystal that I found, I hated to admit, she would already be dead.

-Rourke ... ..- I hear how she spoke to me, I think I heard that she said the name of the Commander, but the truth is I'm not sure, she approached me enough so that my face could be next to his to hear her better and that she does not force herself.

-Did you tell me something? -she asked softly to her

-I said ... .THE ASESINARE ROURKE! ...

 **POV. GENERAL.**

Having said that Helga in his blind fury and hatred tried to hit Alex with his left hand, he manages to dodge it in time, and seeing his lieutenant trying to get up, in the subject of his shoulders trying not to hurt her.

But Helga did not stop and when she saw an opening in her defense, with the only strength she had, she with her right leg kicked Alex in her leg.

Alex felt the kick, felt a great pain, although the kick did not have much strength, anyway if it hurt.

When he saw how she was very defensive, he moved away, to prevent her from scoring again and to try to make her feel more secure and calm down. But when he walked a few meters away from her, Helga surprisingly managed to get up hard, Alex saw this Shokeado then seeing as Helga was about to launch, Helga's broken leg bent, causing her to growl in pain , but quickly it gave a blow to Alex in its face, but this one did not have anything of force, and with a gasp of fatigue, its body did not react and it was dropped in the chest of Alex, without breath or force.

Alex saw how his lieutenant had no strength, and now she was leaning on his chest, saw how she tried to breathe and her face reflected pain, it was obvious that she suffered a lot ...

\- " _What a shame."_ Alex heard the voice inside his head, the same voice that has been torturing him for days.

\- _"Even though we saved her, you took care of her and that you keep the food when she woke up ... ... and how she pays you, hitting you and trying to kill you"._

-It's not that ... ..only Lieutenant Sinclir must be confused-Alex said to her mind while arranging it so that she could be lying down.

\- _"Yes, of course ... ..what you say, at least you would have thrown it on the floor, so that it could learn"_ -the voice was saying again.

-You want to leave me alone- Alex said annoyed as he took out the glass to put it back in Helga's chest.

\- _"... Very well, that we do not live ... I do not care ..."_ the voice said before Alex heard nothing.

Alex sighed and when I just shined the glass, Helga without believing that as she felt as she began to recover, she gave harsh, complicated and deep breaths, opened her eyes again.

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **FictionWriter91 all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	7. Chap 7 Knowing the savior

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

 **Chap 7.** **Knowing the savior.**

 _I hate to admit it ... I'm finished._

 _Recently I woke up and had a small confrontation against Rourke, but I'm totally broken my body, and I have a hard time breathing, when I saw that he claimed to recover from the kick I gave him in the leg, I with my great strength of Will, I managed to get my body to react, I got up and leaned against the ... but I had forgotten my fractured leg, I hear my bone bend, what I growled in pain, but I quickly hit it, but as soon as I hit, I felt As a great fatigue and agony took hold of me, and I could not control myself and I started to fall face, when I thought I was going to touch the ground, I feel like my head touches and is recharged in his chest._

 _I try to defend myself ... .but I can not ... ... again I open my eyes, but the agony prevented me ... ... now I have to accept that he will do anything to me ... .. maybe I hit the floor , I kicked, I broke my bones, I hit my chest to suffer more ... The only thing I will not do is beg for mercy ... That is for the cowards, and I am not ... .but I can not help thinking that there is something strange, maybe I can not see, but if I listen, and the only thing I hear is the heartbeat ... I thought that nothing would be heard, as it would be for a person without compassion or mercy as it is Rourke ... But these, are like a quiet person, compassionate and safe ... as if he wanted to protect me ... ..ja, yes of course._

T _hen I feel like I start to move and I feel something warm all over my body, then I feel like something recharges in my chest, and then again inexplicably my pain began to diminish, I gave some rough, complicated and deep breaths and again , I started opening my eyes ..._

 **POV. GENERAL.**

Alex, saving the glass again, saw how his lieutenant gave rough, complicated and deep breaths, and then reassured himself, and before he knew it, Alex saw that Helga opened his eyes, and she was looking at him fixedly.

Alex saw the blue eyes of his lieutenant who was staring at him, and making him feel unsure of what to do now.

When Helga saw Alex, she did not know what to think, for a moment she thought that who she was seeing was Rourke, but when at last her vision cleared up, what she saw was a boy, she saw that he had the same clothing as the mercenaries that they were willing to follow her as Rourke to be millionaires, only that the difference is that the boy did not have his gas mask, like the others.

Neither Alex nor Helga did not know what to say, and as Helga saw that the boy was not going to speak, he decided to do it first.

-Who are you? ... and where am I? - Helga asked in a whisper, her voice was rough and hoarse from the pain she still felt, her chest hurt every time she breathed.

-Yo ... .emm, I'm just a merce ...-Alex started to answer him, but when he realized he was going to describe himself as "mercenary", he hates that word, because he was not that way- ... sorry, a soldier who is also part of the expedition, and we are both trapped in a volcano cave.

Helga, tried to sit down, but watched as the boy put his hand gently on her shoulder, preventing her from getting up.

-I do not advise that I do, is seriously injured-Alex told Helga worried, she tried to reproach him but when he tried to sit down, moved a little his chest, causing a huge pain to run through his body, without more than she said he did.

-What happened ... ... and how did we get here? -Helga asked Alex, she tried to control her voice so that it was no longer harsh and hoarse, she hated that she looked weak.

-Well ... ..when the Atlanteans began to send rays of their machines, I managed to survive a truck explosion, my companions did not survive ... after I saw how the Gyro-Evac was bursting into flames, I started running to be in a safe place, then in the middle of my path, I found her, I noticed that you were badly hurt, so I picked her up and took her with me to help her, because when the Gyro-Evac hit the surface, it caused the volcano It will erupt. I finish explaining Alex to Helga.

Helga began to think about the boy's explanation, it was obvious that he was also a mercenary, and now he remembered vaguely, that before he fainted from his wounds, he heard steps not far from her, those steps must have been the boy who was watching.

But before he could answer the boy, she saw him get down a little to start untying his boots.

-What are you doing? -asked Helga to see how the boy began to untie his boots.

-Need to take off his boots to adjust more bandages on his ankle ... .. I'll be frank, this will hurt-Alex said as he finished undoing the shoelaces of Helga's boots, and he began to pull.

Helga's back arched as Alex tried to free his boots. A few painful seconds later, Helga breathed with difficulty to feel how her back was pulled and how her fractured leg was a little accommodated.

"Ready, try not to move your ankle," Alex told his lieutenant, then started thinking about something he had in mind long ago.

-By the way ... How do I end this way?, What happened to him? - Alex asked Helga, while she tried to breathe

\- ... I do not want to talk about that-Helga said to the boy, I hated to remember the pain he felt when hitting the volcano floor-better tell me ... someone else survived-she wanted to know if Rourke was dead.

-I will be sinceró ... .no, nobody else could escape the eruption of the volcano, I hopefully managed to charge it and enter a cave where the lava did not arrive, although now we are trapped-Alex began to explain.

Helga could not help but smile a little with what I hear.

- _Oh Rourke, I hope she's resting in pieces ... Even if I wanted to kill you personally, I'll have to be satisfied_ -he began to think while squeezing his right fist, since she wanted to see Rourke die.

-Oh I see, you say we're stuck right? -I asked the boy.

-Yes ... ..but do not worry, I'll remove the rocks, you have to rest, you're seriously injured -said Alex when he noticed that his lieutenant wanted to get out of here quickly.

Helga tried to tell her not to worry about her, since she wanted to show that she did not need to rest, but her body did not even react to get up, so I decided to surrender and stay in bed.

"How bad am I?" He began to ask the boy.

"He has almost all the broken ribs, the odd wound on his body and his broken ankle, he has to rest in bed ... .. or blankets in this case," Alex told his lieutenant.

Helga sighed in annoyance.

"How long will it take to heal me completely?" Asked Helga.

-As one, five or six weeks approximately -said Alex.

Helga gave a sigh of frustration and anger at those words, since lying down was not something she liked, and again cursed Rourke for the condition she was in, but at least she was still breathing in comparison of him, and he knew perfectly well that he would have died in one or two ways; with the explosion of the lava of the volcano, his body would have been melted or with a slow and painful death from his internal wounds, in short he would have died without the help of the boy.

"What's your name boy?" Helga asked, she had to admit, she wanted to know who saved her.

"Alex, Lieutenant Sinclair," he said, introducing himself formally.

Helga realized that even though Alex no longer had to address himself in that way, he still did.

-Helga ... Just call me Helga, now if it does not bother you ... ..I want to rest a bit, "she said to Alex, before she turned her head on the opposite side, which again moaned in pain and started to closing his eyes to rest a little and the product of fatigue, and knowing that he would be in this state for several days, he needed a hobby, and what came to his head was ...

 _-Hello Commander, it's nothing personal-in Helga's mind, she imagined that she was standing in front of Rourke and she was holding a gun, and then shooting Rourke straight in the face._

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **Jarjaxle, FictionWriter91, matthew, Saphira all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	8. Chap 8 Revelation

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

* * *

 **Chap 8.** **Revelation** **.**

We can appreciate in a cave of a volcano, which a few days ago erupted, Helga was sleeping a bit, when suddenly, some small rocks fell off the others that were blocking the exit, the noise was very little, but enough for Helga to wake up and open her eyes suddenly, which caused immense pain to travel throughout her body, especially her abdomen and chest, Helga moaned to feel the pain again, and quickly closed her eyes.

Inside, he still suffered from breathing, it hurt every time his chest moved. But determined not to show weakness, she slowly began to open her eyes.

As his vision cleared, he saw how the boy who had saved his life, was leaning against a rocky wall, and that he was sleeping, next to him there were some rocks around him, he must have assumed that they are rocks that he removed from the exit.

Leaving that aside, Helga turned her head a little so that she could see the light of nightfall seeping into the small hole.

Maybe she needed to sleep a little longer, but she could not forget her pain, although she tried to forget it.

Since sleeping was something he desperately needed and that demanded his body. Apart from needing to rest and rest for all her injuries and fractures, she had barely slept during the entire trip, from the submarine to Atlantis.

She remembers that at the beginning, when they were just going to start the trip, since Rourke did not want to review anything, since he told her, that he had to find the best bidder to sell the heart of Atlantis, when they had it in his hands, so she, as the second in command of the expedition, had to see to it that everything was ready and that they had not forgotten anything, like; medical equipment, communication, necessary weapons, men who were present, everything that was mechanical, was in good working order, although there were people who took care of it and assured that it was completely fine, for it was better that she inspected them herself and of course food necessary for the big trip, since he knew that Cookie did not carry essential things for a good diet and even remembered that she and he had an argument and he assured her that the four basic groups was, "lard, pork, whiskey and beans. "

She thought that she could finally rest on the trip, but the attack of the Leviatan arose and then she as a lieutenant, the only officer besides Rourke who had survived the attack in the submarine, needed to watch that everything was in order, make sure the provisions will be used wisely, keep things organized, establish travel plans for the following days, among other things.

While Rourke, he never bothered about those details, causing her to let her do everything alone, making the excuse that he was more of a "military" planner, and that he did not have time.

She also remembered that during the trip, a truck had stopped working and she was one of the few people who decided or rather received the order from Rourke, to push the truck uphill until it reached a flat area so that Audrey could repair it, when they did arrive at a large cave where there was a large natural lamp of green color that shone brightly and later there was a large bridge, she was grateful when Rourke gave the order to rest, and she immediately went to a corner and she set up her little camp to power inside him, rub her arms and legs from the pain and exhaustion they felt, and also so that no one would see that she was tired, when she finished doing so, she could finally take a rest.

\- "Was it too much to ask for a night of rest?" - thought with irony and annoyance Helga, since he remembered that he woke up in the middle of the night, since Milo shouted fire at the top of his lungs, he really wanted to strangle him, but when he caught the smell of burning, she woke up and saw through her camp as there was a big fire near her, so she quickly got up and gave the order to put out the flames.

Now that she thought it over, she did all the work, from the beginning of the expedition to the arrival of Atlantis ... ..while Rourke, she took all the credit ... ..THE CREDIT.

"Damn you, Rourke, how stupid I was," Helga murmured furiously, as she closed her right hand tightly, and the more she felt angry with herself, since she was just discovering that all the time she was used by him, she was totally blind when he He told him that he would give him part of the percentage of the money they were going to get when they sold the heart of Atlantis.

For the moment he decided to stop thinking about that, and turned his head to see the boy, although by the movement, moaned a little pain to feel again his bones of the ribs move a little.

Helga saw how the boy was still asleep, and although I try to talk to him, but his voice was barely audible, which caused him to get upset, and when Helga tried to take a deep breath, in order to have as much oxygen as possible, but her chest did not allow it, the sharpness caused her to have a coughing fit, causing Alex to wake up and when she realized how Helga had her attack, she got up and approached her and gently lifted her head, raising her so that she could breathe more easily.

"Briefly, briefly make the attacks stop," he advised, moving and arranging the blanket under his head, which served as a pillow, to replace his hand.

Helga did not pay attention to what she was saying, since she still had her coughing attack, and although it did not seem like it, she really did hurt even coughing, but seeing Alex's eyes were kind and conveyed safety when she He said, so he supposed it could not be bad, so he allowed it to be accommodated.

When Helga's coughing attack stopped, Alex clung to the backpack to get a small metal can and a spoon, when he had them he returned with Helga with things, and then Helga saw how Alex wanted to grab her.

-What are you doing? -asked confused.

-I'm going to make him sit down, so he can eat-Alex answered as he put aside the small metal can and spoon that he grabbed from the knapsack, then Alex used both hands to slide under Helga's shoulders, lifting it gently enough as if to be able to get her back from her to recharge the rock wall.

Then, Alex opened the can, revealing a soup, although it was more broth, then Alex grabbed the spoon to feed Helga, since it was very difficult to grab things. Helga, unable to feed herself, she felt angry and annoyed, since the way Alex fed her, she felt like a baby, but for the moment she left those feelings, since she felt grateful for at least eating a little good and especially, although I did not want to admit it, with the boy.

Alex continued to feed Helga in silence, and after Helga finished eating, without saying anything, she went back to bed with Alex's help, and shortly after, she fell asleep and went back to sleep.

Alex to see how his Helga fell asleep, took the glass back in his pants, and placed it back on Helga's chest, to relieve her pain, when it stopped glowing, Helga's breathing became more stable.

\- "I did not even thank you" -Alex again heard in his mind, the voice that always bothered him.

\- "Do you even eat and she does not even thank you for that or tell me, did she thank you for saving her?" - asked his subconscious angrily.

"You want to shut up ... I'm not in the mood to argue with you," Alex said as he sat where he was, thankfully, I do not hear that voice anymore.

Alex sighed and although he wanted to keep removing the rocks again so he could get out, he felt weak, and felt a little more when he used the glass again.

"It must be because of hunger," Alex thought, as he closed his eyes again to rest.

But what he ignores and does not know is that he felt weak not only because of hunger, but because of something else.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **FictionWriter91, matthew, all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	9. Chap 9 Emergence of doubts

**Once again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Atlantis, it's not my property.**

* * *

 **Chap. 9.** **Emergence of doubts**

It was a new night for the new Atlantis, and all its inhabitants were inside their own homes.

Although it is very strange that, since normally everyone would be enjoying their new city or they would be in their typical feasts for their great harvest that they have had these days, but today it is an exception since it was suddenly released an indescribable cold that scared away all the inhabitants of Atlantis, since they were not so accustomed to this climate.

Although there was no problem, since everyone in their homes set a bonfire to keep them warm and many were near the fire while they ate a little and even the children began to fall asleep near the pleasant heat, and in the temple was no exception, some guards lit some torches outside to be able to chase away the cold, and while in the guest room, the guests, feeling a little cold, also lit a little fire inside their rooms, and the fire plus the great comfort that they had, not to mention the great feast they had, did not last long to make them sleepy, but in the infirmary, where the temple patients were treated, and Milo asked to speak with Sweet in private, since he wanted his opinion on something personal that he had saved, and he accepted it, but only if they went to the infirmary to talk.

When Milo finished explaining his problems, he thought a little before talking.

"So ... Are you sure you want to stay here in the city of Atlantis and not come back to the surface?" Sweet asked Milo.

-I've thought about it a lot and if ... .. I'm going to stay, Kira will need someone to teach the other Atlantic people about her origins-answered Milo for sure.

-I'm sure that's it, or is it more for Kida? -Sayed Sweet something flirtatious, and Milo blushed a little- And she who told you ?.

-The truth is we have not talked much, since she has been reading some scrolls lately that her dad left to her-said Milo with some sadness.

"Oh, and what do they speak of those scrolls?" Sweet asked curiously.

-From what little she has told me, I only know that he reveals everything about the Heart of Atlantis and other things of the past, so that his daughter does not make the same mistakes he made.

-I think it's a good idea-says Sweet while she starts looking for something in the infirmary.

-Yes, do you hear what are you looking for? -Asked Milo while via Sweet sought.

"This was what I wanted," said Sweet, as he carried in his hands a kind of small square vase.

"And why?" Milo asked confused.

In response, Sweet removed the lid of the vase, to relieve its contents.

"Are Crystals?" Said Milo surprised, that indeed, there were Atlantic crystals, there were a total of 20.

-Yes, when I went by here to see how the healers treated the wounded of the battle to recover the Heart of Atlantis, surprisingly most of them had recovered from all their wounds and I saw that it was thanks to the Crystals -said Sweet happy .

Milo was not surprised by the relief, since he already experimented and saw what the Crystals could do, the great healing power they had.

-Asique it occurred to me to take them to the surface to be able to use that great healing power to all the seriously injured that there in the hospitals, of course, if Kida allows me to take them.

Milo did not think it was a good idea to bring the Crystals to the surface, because although he knew perfectly that Sweet would never use them for selfish purposes or sell them to the highest bidder, it could arouse the greed of many people, but before he could express his opinion ... ..

-I'm sorry Sweet, I can not let you take them-said a voice to the back of Sweet and Milo, and they turned to see Kida.

"Kida, how long have you been?" Asked a nervous Milo, since he hoped she had not heard the first conversation he had with Sweet.

"Just get there, but listen to the idea of Sweet," Kida said as he walked to be with them both, although Milo sighed in relief.

"And why not Kida? Is there a problem with the crystals?" Sweet asked as she left the vase in its place.

-It is dangerous…

-Yes, Kida is right, Sweet, it is dangerous for people to know the great healing power that crystals have, many could wish for their power, a clear example is Rourke -said Milo interrupting Kida, so she knows she has her support .

-Well aside from its people, it is dangerous for those who are going to use it -said Kida, to the surprise of Milo and Sweet.

"Dangerous, what do you mean Kida?" Milo asked confused.

\- You see, when I was reading the scrolls that my dad left me before ... ... it died - Kida said sadly - he tells me about the Heart of Atlantis that always has to remain hidden, where it is, and something very important ... because he forbade the use of the excessive healing power of crystals.

When I mention it, I leave the two men surprised again, but before they can ask, Kida continues with his story.

-The Crystal has a great healing power, of that there is no doubt, but its use has a high price ... He who uses the Crystal, has to give his own energy to the crystal so that he can give it to the wounded, while the more serious the wound, the more energy it has to give.

When Milo and Sweet heard the story of Kida, they understood that although the Crystals heals the wounded, the one who uses them will give their own energy to heal, which would cause even the one with the Crystal to weaken, in short, they are a weapon double-edged by saying so. And Milo understood why the King did not allow him to use the Crystal to heal him, even if he had done so, he would have been totally exhausted to give the King more time to live, but it would only slow his inevitable death a little.

"And you can only access them to the healing power of the Crystals, right?" Sweet asked Kida.

-I do not know, why the question ?.

-Well, a few hours ago, Mole cut his palm a little bit when digging through the terrace behind the temple, and the treatment to use the healing power to recover, for more than treatment, could not accede to power-said Sweet while he remembered how funny it was to see how Mole was desperate to not react the glass.

-The truth I do not know very well, but I think it's because to access the Crystals, the one who has it in his hand, has to have a pure heart and feeling in wanting to help the wounded -said Kida while remembering that she had those feelings when he met Milo for the first time and that he was hurt from his chest.

-Ok, then I will not take them ... .. I think it's time to go back to bed, rest guys, "said Sweet as she said goodbye to Milo and Kida and left the infirmary.

Milo and Kida were left alone without knowing what to say.

-Well, see you tomorrow Kida-Milo said nervously, but before he knew it, Kida kissed him on his cheek.

"Rest Milo," Kida said before he left, leaving Milo surprised and a big smile on his face.

 _(0) (0) (0)_

 _It was nighttime in the city of Washington, and all its citizens were already resting from their Jordanians of the day, well almost since a military car was driving to some very neglected buildings, but the truck stopped at a specific one, and A young man came out carrying a bag on his shoulders, getting out of the car._

 _\- "See you tomorrow Alex" -the driver said the name of the boy and Alex just raised his hand something tired farewell, when the bass completely, the driver continued with his march._

 _Alex was walking slowly to his building, and when I entered it, he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor where the apartment was located where he and his family live._

 _When I enter the apartment, I try to make as little noise as possible, and while walking, stopped to see a specific place with sadness._

 _The reason, he was seeing his mother sleeping uncomfortably in the only armchair they had, and his torn blanket fell off the chair._

 _Alex to see that, I raise the blanket and put it to his mother, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, but often told him that he slept in the armchair and she in his bed, his mother did not allow or I wanted to, and I would have continued with my thoughts, if it was not that I hear a voice._

 _\- "Alex" -the mentioned one heard his name and when he turned to see, he only felt like his little sister was hugging him from his legs._

 _\- "Hey, what are you doing up at this time?" - Alex asked in a whisper so as not to wake up his mother._

 _\- "I can not sleep, not knowing you're not by my side" -said the child tenderly, causing Alex to smile._

 _\- "I see, hey, would you sleep if I stay by your side and sing the song you want?" - Alex said, and a few seconds later the little girl saw him with great emotion and suddenly nodded - "Very Well, let's go. "_

 _Alex taking the hand of his little sister, both went to the room of the little girl, and the aforementioned she lay down on her bed and hugged her stuffed animal, while Alex sheltered her._

 _\- "We're here, now, what song do you want me to sing?" - Alex asked as he sat on the bed._

 _\- "The one that papa created and sang to us as a cradle" -said with excitement the little one._

 _Alex when listening to the request, he began to doubt whether to sing it, the song was not bad on the contrary, but he did not want to hurt his mother in some way to remember his father if he could hear it, but seeing the illusion face of his little sister , could not refuse._

 _"Okay, but I do not sing the same as he did," Alex said jokingly, and his sister gave a small laugh. Alex began to prepare to sing and already feeling ready, he began to sing;_

 ** _Hold on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Hold on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Hold on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Everything will be alright_**

 ** _Everything will be alright_**

 ** _Fight on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Fight on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Pray on just a little while longer_**

 _As he sang, the little girl gave a yawn of sleep._

 ** _Everything will be alright_**

 ** _Everything will be alright_**

 ** _We will sing on just a little while longer_**

 ** _We will sing on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Sing on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Sing on just a little while longer_**

 ** _Everything will be alright_**

 ** _Everything will be alright_**

 _When Alex finished singing, he saw how she had already fallen asleep, so he got up to go to his room, but when he was about to close his little sister's room, he saw her for the last time._

 _\- "I promise you that I will do everything possible to improve our lives, because you were the most important person in my life, I love you" -said Alex before closing the door._

(0) (0) (0)

Alex woke up suddenly, and saw that he fell asleep on the rocks, which caused great discomfort in the back. It was almost complete in the dark, and could only be distinguished because a little light filtered through the hole where there was oxygen, when his eyes cleared up more, he saw how Helga was sleeping but he saw that there were two things that he did not like at all ; one was that she unconsciously, with both hands was holding her right side of her stomach and her face was reflecting pain and the second was that she was involuntarily shaking.

Alex got up and walked slowly to her, and carefully grabbed gently and removed Helga's hands from his body, already free, he took something off his shirt to see what was on his side, and could see that he had a cut, not so serious, on his side.

So already knowing what to do, I take out the glass I had kept and when this shine, I place it gently in the cut, making the wound heal, causing Helga to show no pain, but when the glass stopped glowing, Alex gave a tired gasp.

-You must be ... because of the hunger-mentally told by the fatigue he felt at the time, but left his thoughts when the hole felt a tremendous cold air, and could know why she was shaking.

Alex knew he could not move Helga because he did not want to wake her up and why she needed all the oxygen possible. Asiqué making a decision, grabbed a rock something medium and put it and poked in the hole, it was not so cold, but then he sat and reloaded again on the rocks and carefully with his hands lifted the head of Helga and put it on her chest and the blanket that she had before to recharge her head, very difficult to put it to her so that she stayed warm.

\- "What are you doing!, Now you serve him as a recharge and give him a blanket so that she stays warm and you do not! ARE YOU CRAZY ?!" - scream the sub conscious of Alex very upset.

-I do it to protect her, and you when you stop bothering me? -Asked Alex to his own mind-Great, I'm going crazy-said annoyed.

\- "Oh no, you have not gone crazy or rather said, we have not gone crazy, since I am part of your being and also, I am the only one you can talk to and not the dying" -said with mockery and cruelty the state of Helga.

"Do not say that to Helga like that," Alex said angrily.

\- "Helga? ... do not tell me you're getting attached to her" -said with mockery, and seeing Alex silently, was enough response- "There, you do not realize that for her, we We are just one of the hundreds mercenaries that she was at hand ... Do you think that she would take care of you in the same way that you do with her? ... ... Do you really think it is worth risking to save a person you met recently to save our own sister? - Said the subconscious to again leave Alex alone.

Alex did not know what to answer the last question, and with his doubts in his head, he began to sleep.

But Alex so submerged in his thoughts, that he did not listen as Helga to feel and hear the warm heartbeat of Alex, his face reflected a great tranquility, murmur a name.

"Chris," he said, and finally a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **matthew.9237, FictionWriter91, Annn and all the others who are reading it.**

 **The song that Alex sings is called "Hold on" from the video game Detroit Become Human, I highly recommend listening to it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	10. Merry Christmas and Favor

**Hello to all my readers and writers, this is just a message from this writer wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, my blessings for you and your loved ones: D**

 **Leaving that aside, I ask you a huge apology for my great delay that I have had with the next chapter, I really wanted to give them a gift for you, but unfortunately, that may not be possible: (**

 **The only thing I can ask is patience ...**

 **Oh and before it's over, a writer asked me to do a questionnaire for him and also to help him do it, ask himself "How?", The answer is in asking my readers too, so if they answered the following questions, they I'd be very gratefull;**

* * *

 **1 ° Who is your favorite villain of Spider-Man ?:**

Venom / Eddie Brock

Doc Ock

Scorpion

Electro

Kraven

Vulture

Rhino

Shoker

Black Cat

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _2 ° Who is your favorite villain of Kung Fu Panda?_** _Excluding Tai Lung, Shen and Kai._

Hundun

Lidong

Hermanas wu

Fenghuang

Tong Fo

Crocodile bandits

Wolf Bandits

* * *

 **Thanks again, and I hope we see you soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I hope you spend it and you are having a great time in these special days and I also wish you Happy and Happy New Year 2019, that all your goals can be fulfilled.**

 **Well, apart from wishing you that, unfortunately I bring very bad news ... a few days ago, more precisely yesterday, my computer was stolen.**

 **As they read it, they stole my computer, the same one I was working on, and I kept all my files of this story, as in the others, and these days I hope to acquire a new one these days to continue writing ... It will take me a long time to remember and recover my documents again.**

 **For that reason, please ask for patience with me, I really regret it ... before I finish, I will do a questionnaire about, "Which of my stories will be published or updated first?", So if you want to see this story before the others, go vote.**

 **The survey will close on January 2, 2019.**

 **See you and really, I hope we see you soon.**


	12. Chap 10 As everything started

**Hello, is the end of the world coming? They are asking themselves ... WHY NOT! Nor is this a dream, it is reality! THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER OF THIS HISTORY!**

 **(Several cries of joy and excitement are heard)**

 **Yes, I know, I am also excited and you my readers decided that I will update this story first, before the others, and thanks for those who voted for us to continue with this story.**

 **Well, I do not take your time, and finally, let's continue ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh, and before I forget, in this chapter there will be a special appearance of a great character, very special and known by all, to see if they guess who he is, but those who do not know who he is, at the end of the chapter I will tell you who he is (although I doubt very much that they do not recognize him).**

 **Now, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chap. 10. How everything started**

 _In a military base, we can witness how all the military began with their hard routines; some were in the shooting range camp, others were running through the running field, others marching, others in the dining room and others in the gym._

 _But we will concentrate on the gym, where the soldiers are doing some weights, other lizards, others were practicing hand-to-hand combat, but yes, some did not devote their concentration to what they were doing and only look more at a certain corner, since that in that corner is a 17-year-old girl, short blond hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a black tank top and green pants, she was hitting a heavy boxing bag._

 _The girl giving a powerful kick to the sack, it flew back by the energy of the blow, if it had been a person who had received the blow, it would be very painful, which caused the smile of satisfaction of the girl._

 _Decided that it was over for the moment, the girl wiped a little with her forearm the sweat that ran on her forehead and began to store her things in a suitcase to be able to go. But before she could walk to the exit, a group of 3 men in military clothes, a few years older than her, blocked her way._

 _¨You have great strength¨, said the soldier who was in the middle and took a few steps to face her._

 _"Get lost," the girl said coldly and rudely._

 _¨Gua !, girl with character, I like that, and if you want me to leave you, just tell me your name¨, the soldier said in a funny way._

 _The girl saw him annoyed, but giving a sigh of irritation, decided to do it._

 _¨Helga, now leave me alone¨, Helga said curtly and starting to walk, to the exit, but before again the leader of the group interposed in between._

 _¨Not until you tell me, who taught you to hit that magnitude?¨._

 _"My father, something else?" Helga said irritably._

 _¨Yes, what if you and I are going to a private practice of our best movements?¨, said the leader with a smile and looked sideways at Helga's body, while his two companions were behind Helga,¨ I advise you not to do anything foolish¨._

 _Helga, already knowing his intentions, let out a sigh of irritation, since this was beginning to be habit and annoying, since it began when his body began to "develop", and according to what his mother told him, his body He developed too well, even a little more than he should._

 _So, releasing his backpack, he saw the leader of the group again._

 _¨I advise you not to do anything stupid, imbecile¨._

 _Upon hearing those words, the leader did not hide his fury and threw a direct blow at the girl, to give him a lesson, without knowing who would receive a serious lesson on ..._

 _(0) (0) (0)_

 _¨Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!¨._

 _They heard the screams of all the soldiers in the gym to see the show, and that everyone who was in the building, came to see the battle._

 _In the midst of all the spectators, Helga was standing guard watching the leader of the group that bothered her and on the floor were her companions writhing in pain and with their faces bleeding and unconscious._

 _¨What do you expect, do I hurt you?¨, Helga asked sarcastically, making the leader see her with fury, since he had a black eye for a blow caused by the girl._

 _"Stupid, you'll see!", He yelled furiously as he launched a direct blow to her nose, but she grabbed his arm and gave him a powerful kick in the face, which caused her to writhe in pain at the impact._

 _¨Get up, I still do not finish with you¨, Helga said coldly, which caused the leader to be scared and as he could, he ran towards the crowd hiding among them, and then leaving the gym._

 _¨Damn coward¨, he said angrily and between teeth Helga, when they saw that everything was over, the crowd moved away from the place to leave also the gym and avoid any punishment given by any superior to them for witnessing a fight and stop it, and others helped the other two unconscious soldiers, making Helga completely alone in the building, when she was about to grab her things ..._

 _¨You are an incredible fighter, to be a girl¨, Helga heard as a man spoke to her in the shadows, when she approached the shadows you see that he was a man between 35 and 40 years of age, had a green commander's uniform and I saw Helga with a smile._

 _Helga was annoyed to think that another fight was coming, and at the same time she was annoyed to hear that I call her a girl._

 _"I do not have time to do it again, but you saw what I did to those fools, so I advise you not to mess with me," Helga said coldly as she approached the soldier in a teasing way._

 _¨Funny, I was going to say almost the same, I just want to tell you that you are a good fighter and you are strong¨, he said smiling._

 _¨Thanks¨, replied Helga dryly._

 _¨Although ... your technique has a lot to say¨._

 _¨Excuse?!¨._

 _¨You already show me, you are strong, but your combat technique is terrible, if you were in the war you would be dead girl¨._

 _He did not know what Helga was bothering him about more than that guy, who considered her weak or who called her a girl again._

 _¨Do you want me to show you how weak I am?¨, Helga mentioned as she got into combat position._

 _¨Please, you would not last against me, although yes, if you want to become a better soldier, come and get me¨, said the soldier as he walked to the exit, and listen as a few steps ran after him, and quickly turned around to grab a foot that goes straight to him._

 _¨How?¨, Helga mentioned surprised, as the soldier grabbed his foot in time to connect him in his body._

 _¨I told you, it was also heard as you came after me¨, the soldier mentioned with a smile, before he lifted her foot from it also giving a turn, causing Helga to fall across the canvas, which luckily they were unemployed._

 _¨I'll tell you one thing, you have the potential and the talent to be the best, all you need is a good guide, I can be that guide, think about it¨, said the soldier and then start leaving the gym, but before that He stopped for a moment._

 _¨Ah, I forgot, I'm Lyle Tiberius Rourke, nice to meet you¨, Rurke said smiling as he left the building._

 _Helga who was still lying, hit the ground by the frustration she felt at being humiliated in that way, but at the same time she began to think about his words, it is true that she wanted to be the best, she wanted to go beyond her own limits So while he was still thinking Helga, he got up and picked up his things._

 _¨I'll give you young advice, do not trust that man, he'll do anything to carry out his purposes, he'll even be able to kill his own men¨, Helga listened as someone spoke back to him, and when he turned around, he found a A man of advanced age, with fair skin, white hair and mustache, the gentleman wore glasses and has a janitor's uniform._

 _Helga quickly saw that he was the maintenance man and without saying goodbye to him, he left the gym. The lord just let out a sigh and started sweeping the floor._

 _"Do not say you were warned," the concierge said while continuing with his own._

(0) (0) (0)..

Helga woke up suddenly, but when she opened her eyes suddenly, he invaded her and returned the immense pain that she had, causing him to close his eyes once more. The darkness and the suffering were the only things that Helga felt because despite the fact that the crystal helped her greatly to alleviate it, the crystal did not heal the internal wounds like her broken bones from the ribs and her chest, so every time her lungs moved to breathe, made the broken bones also move, because although he hoped that he had no internal bleeding in some of their bodies, even haci causes immense pain in it, and while Helga tried to calm down, in the midst of all the darkness that she had around her, she could hear a soft and relaxing sound that began to calm her. Helga did not know where it came from, but she managed to make it calm down a bit, taking a few breaths, managing to make her open her eyes.

Helga, when she opened her eyes, noticed that she was no longer on the rocky floor, and instead, she was lying on Alex's chest, while she had the blanket that she had on her head. Now she is used to shelter her and that I did not have cold, she quickly knew that the relaxing sound was that of the young man's heart. Ah, she stopped giving importance and in her mind she questioned, why did she start to remember her past? Why did she have to remember when she first met and saw Rourke?

Could it be a signal ?, one in which her injuries and injuries were more serious than she thought and if she had severe internal bleeding, and that in the end she ...

Quickly Helga stopped with her thoughts, she knew that she still had a lot to live, that if she died she wanted to do it in two ways; by age or in combat as a good soldier, because if it was not of any of those forms, then he would not accept it, he would repeat again and again that he would not die in a pathetic way, he would face the very death if it was necessary to maintain himself live.

"Stupid Rorurke, I'm really cursing you for what you've done to me," Helga said with hatred for having caused all the suffering she had in her body and also thought how stupid she was before for having agreed to be trained by him.

¨I would have listened to that old man, damn ... until the move hurts me¨, Helga mentioned as she clenched her jaw, feeling the pain of all her bones moving, but especially of her chest, so without any other option she went back to bed the chest of the boy that saved her, since she did not have much to do that we say.

"You're lucky I need this boy," Helga said as she returned to settle into Alex's chest, although she did not notice, maybe because she had not seen him before or because he did not live with him on the expedition, but Alex is a bit bony and skinny, something that he was not since the explosion of the volcano ...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **And neglect, this story will not be abandoned or forgotten, it's just that as I started with another project, my time is dedicated to it since it has also been well received, but neglect, history will not be forgotten, because I'm even thinking of a Second part for her and it will be set in the second movie of Atlantis, of course the second part will depend on you if you want it.**

 **Thank you all for reading it, and I give thanks to;**

 **Swordsman of Light, Mr Zzz, the only 95 and all the others who are reading it.**

 **And yes, the Lord is nothing more and nothing less than Stan Lee, the Grand Master of the Cameos, the creator and master of the entire Marvel Universe, the Lord of the Excelsior, may he rest in peace this great and good man who always we had fun and had a great time when we saw it.**

 **See you.**

 **And remember, "A Great Power, It Bears a Great Responsibility".**


	13. Chap 11 Very uncomfortable moments

_**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**_

 _ **Hehehehe, I bet you did not expect that the new chapter would come out soon, right ?, as I received a lot of support in the previous chapter and several asking and giving me a lot of support for the second part of this story, my inspiration flew and then I want to say that yes, it is already a fact, ¨Mision of Survival¨ if you will have a second part.**_

 _ **I already have the story half planned when it is presented, but for the moment, we will continue enjoying this story that you enjoy reading it and I will write it.**_

 _ **Atlantis, is not my property, belongs to their respective creators.**_

 _ **Without more to say we begin ...**_

 _ **Oh, and something else, some may feel uncomfortable or insulted by what will come, and I have read and / or seen how many people complain about the author for putting these scenes without warnings, so here goes.**_

 _ **Warning; The following content can be considered for seniors, so be very careful with what you will see.**_

* * *

 **Chap. 11. Moments very uncomfortable.**

Little by little, regaining consciousness and waking up, Alex opened his eyes, he did not know why, but each time he felt weaker each day they spent locked in the cave.

¨It must be because of hunger¨; Alex thought a little tired and while letting out a small whimper, since the little food that there was, was already getting scarce and it had already been about 5, 6, 7 days, the truth, Alex He did not keep the account, but every damn day, it was all eternity.

When Alex was determined to get up to continue removing the rocks and be able to get out at once, but could not because he felt that he had something on top of him that kept him leaning against the wall.

¨But what?¨, Alex thought confused to feel the extra weight on his body, and when he looked down, he could see how Helga was lying on his chest down below, Alex remembered that during the night he accommodated his lieutenant to that she could sleep better, although she had to admit, her night was all the less pleasant since she put her back in the same hole where it filtered and all the freezing air that lashed during the night came in, definitely, it was not pleasant at all.

Alex, thought of waking Helga moving it, but he thought better that she should continue to rest to prevent her from suffering and could avoid pain in the wounds, with no other option, he slowly and gently began to lift Helga so that he could put her down in that way , but in the process, when Alex was lifting Helga's head to be able to accommodate her and since she was mouths below him, her white T-shirt began to hang a bit on her body, resulting in Alex having a small glance at what was a little discovered chest of Helga, Alex quickly turned by inertia his head to side instinctively, while it was a little red on his face, for the shame he had.

¨Ok, calm, nothing happens, you did not do it on purpose, you did not do it on purpose ... ¨,mentally repeated an embarrassed Alex, because although he had been healing and as much as he could treating the wounds, he had not reached see or uncover what would be private parts of Helga's body, since for him, it would not be appropriate or decent if he did.

So without turning to look forward, I managed to make Helga lie on the rocky ground, not before putting the blankets on her so that she was somewhat comfortable lying on the floor and also recharging her head. Once finished, Alex tried to forget his shame, and as seconds passed so he could calm down, and when he began to calm down ...

¨Well, if it were you, no ... sorry, if I were the one who controlled us, I would have taken advantage of the dying woman long ago to "digress" for a while before she dies, since it's not fun with a corpse, "she said. malice and cruelty Alex's sub conscious, and the mentioned step of shame to rage upon hearing that.

¨WHAT YOU SAID?!, I never, I repeat, NEVER !, I "DIVERTIRIA" WITH HER TO THE FORCE, OR WITH ANY GIRL!¨, Alex almost yelled totally furious at his mind.

¨Oh come on, I know you want to see your perfect again and develop ...¨.

"Shut up! Just shut up," Alex said angrily. "And besides, she's not going to die.

¨We'll see, we'll see¨, said the sub conscious of the annoying.

After a few moments in which Alex made sure he did not hear that damn voice he had heard since Helga and the trapped, and when he did not hear them, he tried to get up off the floor, but when he was halfway there, he fell silent. , causing Alex to start breathing forcefully.

¨Well, what's wrong? ¨, Alex said to himself when feeling weak for a while, felt as if he did not have so much strength in ... ..Alex shook his head to stop thinking about it and trying not to give importance, so he tried again but giving more encouragement to himself, accomplishing his task.

At a somewhat slow pace, he reached the wall where the rocks had collapsed, and taking a rock, began to remove it, little by little began to remove them one by one and he spent what could have been several minutes, but while still with his work, turning to remove a rock, could see that Helga was awake, but what left him perplexed, is that she had managed to crawl to a corner where there were several holes in the ground and managed to recharge a rock wall on her own , seriously for Alex considered it something amazing, because despite the broken bones of her, could have done, but yes, Alex noticed how her eyes were tightly closed, her jaw clenched, her chest rose and fell rapidly and It reflected an expression of pain, surely suffered a lot to get to be, although Alex wondered why she moved so far and especially the wounds that she had, but for the moment just pulled out of his pants n again when the glass and brightness, place it on the tip of the nose Helga.

When the crystal stopped shining, Alex gave a tired sigh as the expression of pain began to fade, which allowed her to see Alex in front of her.

"Hello, good morning," Alex said politely, since in his mind he could not have come up with anything other than telling her.

"Hi," Helga said shortly, and although Alex did not notice, a little hurried.

¨This ... .. what are you doing here, why did you move?¨, Alex asked confused.

"Demons" thought Helga annoyed, the only thing he did not want the boy to ask, he just had to ask.

¨Simply I wanted to move, that's all¨,said annoyed Helga,¨I advise you to continue removing the rocks guy¨.

Alex, unconvinced by the argument he had just heard, started walking towards the pile of rocks, but halfway up his path, Alex turned around a bit to see Helga, and what he saw was like her uselessly trying to take off his hand The brown belt that she had, I also noticed that she was shaking her hand for the actions she did, so assuming it could be that she needed help, he again approached her.

¨Did I tell you to continue removing the rocks?¨, Helga asked seriously as she stopped trying to take off her belt.

¨And I was about to do it, but notice how you were trying to take off your belt, do you need help ?¨.

¨I do not need it ... I can do it alone¨, Helga said annoyed as she kept trying to take it off, but it was difficult to see.

¨Are you sure? If you need to be more comfortable, just me ...¨

"It's not that!" , Helga interrupted angrily, but giving a small sigh to feel again as it returned a small burning sensation in her throat, she calmed down, "I just ... needed space for myself" said Helga resigned as she lowered her look so Alex would not see her in his eyes.

¨Space ?, what do you mean by your ... ¨, Alex was asking when the pieces of the puzzle began to form in his head, take off his belt to have space, move to a safe place, sit almost in a hole , that means….

¨Oh ... you want to make ...¨.

¨I just need my space, let me¨, said Helga seeing that it was no longer necessary to hide it, but before he knew it, Alex put his arms around her to grab her in the form of a hug and lifted her up very carefully, and before Helga could say something, felt as the boy began to untie his belt.

¨What do you think you do?!¨, Express annoyed Helga.

¨Simply I'm going to help you so you can do well, neglect, I will not see it¨, Helga listen as Alex spoke to him while he finished undoing her belt, then pulling her pants to almost reach the height of his knees and Helga turned his head to say some things to the boy, saw how Alex had his eyes closed to be able to take a little off her underwear and she could do her ... "needs".

¨Ready, you can do it calmly, neglect, I will not see anything¨, Alex said while he had his eyes closed and under his head-oh, and he has, surely he needed it -said Alex as he took out some toilet paper from his pockets.

Helga took the paper with her hand and did not know what to think, on the one hand, she felt annoyance at being so dependent on someone, she never thought that day would come ... but, on the other hand, although she did not want to admit it, she felt grateful for That show of support from Alex.

Spending a few minutes while Helga did her "needs" and Alex grabbed her so that she could do it, Alex even though she wanted to rush Helga, since she felt that her strength was failing her and I did not think she could last any longer, she also wanted her not to I had to work hard in your body.

¨I'm done, you can put me back together again¨, Alex heard Helga talking and nodding, he put her underwear and pants on again, when he did, he opened his eyes so he could put back his belt When he did, he saw that Helga was trying not to see him, Alex did not know how to interpret it, but leaving that aside, I help him to put her back on the wall.

Alex let out a sigh and then walked to the backpack he had before, and from her he took out a canteen, when he opened it, he saw that it was only for a single simple drink, but just when Alex was about to feel the freshness of the water ... .

¨Hey, did you read that is water?¨, Helga surprised, she realizing that Alex had a canteen, could not avoid seeing the object carefully. Alex under the canteen to answer him.

¨Yes, right¨, answered Alex.

 _"No, no, do not tell him, do not say it, do not say it ..."_ he repeated his subconscious again and again to him.

"Do you want it?", Alex asked Helga, which made his sub conscious start calling him again and again stupid.

Helga without saying a word, nods, Alex approached her with the canteen, gave him the water, but yes, Alex helped her to take it, Helga felt how that water felt much better, and when finished of taking it, I was about to thank him, but what came out of his mouth was ...

"Hurry up so we can go", said Helga seriously, she did not want to tell him, but because of her pride, she could not tell him.

But Alex to hear that just nodded and then go a little annoying to the debris.

" _Why do you give water to a corpse, an extremely ungrateful corpse?",_ Asked the sub again to Alex.

This, however, ignored him while he continued to remove the stones to remove from the exit, to be able to go, rise to the surface, and pay for the operation of his sister, and therefore, save her. That was a great engine for him to continue, he certainly wanted to see her again.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **This is the chapter of today.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send you a warm greeting, ha;**

 **Saphira Winters ,miladydisney, matt626 and all the others who are reading it.**

 **I hope that nobody has bothered you this chapter, and if someone does bother you, I ask in advance for an apology.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	14. Chap 12 Reflections

**Again, welcome to this story, continue to enjoy reading and have a comment or question, with confidence we can tell.**

 **Atlántida, it's not my property, it belongs to its own creators.**

 **Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

 **Chap.12 Reflections** **.**

Even locked in the cave, Alex was leaning against the rock wall while biting his belt and then starting to eat it. I did not know how many have already passed, 6,7,8 days, I had no idea, but I knew perfectly that every time the days go by, it's worse.

Of course, it has advanced in great part with the rubble, it is almost nothing to remove them, but the problem is that there were almost no rations, no water in the backpack, and the little food that was left was given to Helga. The one mentioned was resting, and he only ate small insects that he found or even his belt as he was doing now, the backpack now simply had pure gold coins left. It's ironic to think that the thing you most want to have throughout your life, that you try hard, break your back and help kill a whole civilization to complete it ... now all you want is not to have it and just be one more time in your house, next to your loved ones.

He repented, there was no doubt, he regretted many things ... but what he most regretted was not seeing his sister, he was afraid of dying here, but not only for him, but it would leave devastated his mother and his little sister ... although she hated to admit it, she knew perfectly well that she only has a few days to live, without the money to pay for her operation, she would die ... that's why she decided to enter the expedition, her greed, desire and desperation to get fast money, not what He made it clear that if he did not return, not only would his sister die, his poor mother would be totally alone ... how stupid he was ... he will undoubtedly do everything possible to come back to the surface and see his family once again, I would apologize to her mother for not being home for a long time and she would wrap her sister in her arms, give her such a big hug that she could even ask for oxygen.

After all, he already had a plan; After removing the rubble, I would walk to where the city of Atlantis was, although it is certain that it was consumed by the lava of the volcano, at least drinking water should still come out, and I really needed that precious liquid. Then I would look for something that could be useful to him, to finally walk to the top of the volcano and once in the abyss, I would have to seek help ... yes, it is not the best plan or even a plan, but it is the best thing he had.

A cough made Alex return to consciousness, turning to the address, saw that Helga began to cough hard, she had a small attack, slowly and with effort approached Helga and with one of her hands the grip of her Naked and carefully I raise Helga's head so that she could breathe better.

While he listened as she coughed, he could not stop thinking about the woman who was being cared for, undoubtedly giving her a better treatment and taking care of her constantly was taking time and food away from him, but he did not regret to be with her at all.

He still remembers when he found her lying on the floor of the volcano before it erupted, the same strong, constant, and respected lieutenant of the whole expedition, when he saw her lying there saw a weak, defenseless woman in complete agony that would require of help urgently, it would be nothing human to leave her with her suffering and then be burned alive by the volcano. He was not like his fellow mercenaries. Maybe if one of them had saved her, any other mercenary, shortly after being locked up and seeing that they did not have much food, they would have eaten it, causing Helga to die of hunger or for her terrible wounds to not be treated at all.

Now that she thought better ... they would have taken advantage of her in her moment of weakness, since she admitted that her lieutenant was very beautiful, demons was condemned to sexy !, anyone would have taken advantage of the moment that was being presented to her ... anyone but him .

When Alex felt and saw that Helga stopped coughing, it began to be sounds of her mouth to be able to calm her and prevent her from waking up, even with her free hand she began to caress her face so that she felt safe, and saw that she achieved her committed, since Helga did not wake up.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and while he continued to stroke her face, he thought with determination that not only would he leave here, so would Helga ... it does not matter if these days he has not shown gratitude for the help he gives her, she does not deserve to die here, no matter how weak she is and have to help her walk all the way through the injury to her foot that she had or even have to carry her to prevent her inner injuries from causing her more damage, he will do whatever it takes to that she can get out of here alive, after all ... it's still her main mission.

Although she was surprised that even after coughing, she did not wake up, Alex wondered what she was dreaming of ...

 _Helga was walking halfheartedly and without enthusiasm as she followed her father to the train station. She simply could not believe what was happening, not now, not so close. When she finally thought she could do what she wanted, when she finally showed that she was mature enough to make her own decisions, they were sending her to a stupid program that she was supposed to teach her to become a US Army officer. , I did not even want to be a lick of stupid government boots that believe Gods among the other countries !, this was completely unfair!_

 _The school year was almost over and he was not even allowed to finish. He was supposed to graduate eventually and after that, he would seek his own path to life. Instead, she was starting again on another stupid army course. All her hard work that she did alone would be totally thrown by a tube. His plans to start his own life were in ruins._

 _¨Why? Why did this have to happen now? What did I do to deserve it?¨, Helga thought angry and frustrated for not having those answers. She knew that her parents were upset with her for constantly fighting everywhere, both at school and on the street, but this was nothing new to her, she even remembered much earlier when her mother enrolled her in dance classes, so that that way it was more like a ¨dama¨, although for her it was nothing of that style since she would prefer to hit some other idiot than to behave like the ¨ silly little lady who is always in danger and only serves to show off to friends of man¨._

 _She shook her head to concentrate on what she was thinking, the idea being that she had already been having these little fights for years._

 _¨Now what did I do to force myself to go to that stupid course?¨, Helga thought angrily as she began to reflect ... ask that stupid lieutenant to the hospital when he ordered her to take off her clothes? ... no, no will that be ... learn to control more weapons and combat tactics? It could be, but what else they want to be taught, she was only a 17 year old girl, but she knew more about weapons than any inept soldier much older than her ... will it be ..._

 _Something clicked in the mind of Helga, it must have been from the same Commander who humiliated her calling her a girl in the gym, since he remembers that day he saw how that man was talking to his father, he did not know what they talked about or interested him, but Surely that fool told her that she was a bad fighter and told her that she was just a silly girl. And it can not be a coincidence that when he barely passed that day, a week later, he is already walking towards the train station._

 _Her blood began to accelerate from the anger that began to travel throughout her body to have her response. Helga listened as her father ordered her to wait while he was going to buy her train ticket, and she just nodded, it was the only thing she had left. When he turned his gaze he saw an empty bench, and sat down heavily and without encouragement in it._

 _She began to recharge her head in her hands and sighed in frustration at not having any choice to choose what she wanted._

 _¨Hello, Miss Sinclair, it's good to see you again¨, Helga heard as she was called, when she raised her head, she saw something or someone that completely displeased her._

 _¨I can not say the same about you, I already said that I began to stink the place¨, Helga said coldly to the guy who was standing in front of her, who was Rourke._

 _Rourke instead of being insulted, laughed amused, as if what she said was funny._

 _¨I realize you're not very happy to see me as a child¨, Rourke said, as he sat next to her, to his great displeasure._

 _¨I'm glad you noticed, you imbecile¨, Helga said neutrally and angrily to hear how he still referred to her as her child._

 _¨Auch, I very much doubt that your mother taught you those manners, and if I show you, then that woman is ...¨_

 _¨Don't even think about saying something about her !, Did you hear ?, Do not you think¨, Helga interrupted her very angry and almost with contempt, one thing is to mess with her and even with her father and brothers, almost It happened, but messing with her mother, who spoke ill of her mother in front of her, is a very serious error._

 _¨If you appreciate her life, you'd better not say anything about her¨, Helga said angrily, and keeping a great anger inside her, after all, she has already sent one or another to the hospital for speaking ill about her._

 _¨Ok, quiet¨, Rourke said a little funny, and then both are in an uncomfortable silence, Helga was already desperate that his father did not appear and the worst of all, it seemed that he was not going to leave._

 _¨Tell me what are you waiting for ?, You have no one to bother¨, Helga said aggressively while turning it to see a little, but before Rourke could answer ..._

 _¨Oh Rourke, I finally find you¨, Rourke and Helga turned to the direction of the voice, and saw that the father of Helga spoke._

 _Helga got up when she saw her father and started to walk directly towards him, but to her displeasure, Rourke walked behind her._

 _¨You took a lot ¨, Rourke said annoyed._

 _¨An apology, I hope it has not caused problems¨, the man said while looking askance at his daughter, leaving her confused._

 _¨Did you care, I saw how your daughter Helga was sitting alone and I thought it would be good to see each other before boarding the train, since it is important that ...¨_

 _¨Hu !, Hu !, Hu !, What are you talking about?!, How to see us before boarding the train?¨, Helga doubtfully questioned and annoyed her father, interrupting Rourke._

 _"Here's your bulletin, daughter," his father said smiling as he handed the ticket to a more confused Helga._

 _¨It's a long trip to Fort Dix. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about ...¨_

 _¨Will you be my instructor?!¨, Helga interrupted very angry, unable to believe what I hear. Receiving a nod from his father._

 _"You're telling me I have to go with him ?!" with this asshole! ", Helga pointed with disgust to Rourke._

 _¨Helga ... we've already talked ...¨_

 _¨Speech?!, You did not tell me anything! What the hell have you and I talked about!¨._

 _¨Helga, it's already decided, now get on the train¨._

 _¨Well, I refuse!¨._

 _¨Helga Katrina Sinclair, get on the train. It's an order, "said his father with authority and a little angry at the attitude his daughter was showing._

 _Helga held back a scream of frustration that she wanted desperately to release. Now he knew that this would be the worst, without saying anything or saying goodbye to his father, he took his things and got on the train, to wait for his father to finish talking to that Rourke ..._

 _¨Idiota¨, Helga said aloud, while recharging her head in the window ..._

Helga opened her eyes a little when she felt how they started to pull her foot a little, how she felt how her back was pulled a little back to consciousness. She was confused and trying to breathe a little better, under her gaze when she felt like she was still feeling that they were touching her, and what she saw left her confused and annoyed.

Since the young man with whom he was locked in this damn cave, I untie him and remove the boot from his injured foot and now he began to accommodate him. Maybe it was not a problem to accommodate him, but what bothered him is that these days has been so dependent on someone like never before had been throughout his life, felt like a useless, and taught that it ate it alive.

When Helga realized that Alex was stroking her foot a little, her mind filled him with memories of all the imbeciles who always wanted to touch her and wanted to walk with her because of her appearance. And she was about to hit him with her other foot, but in A moment, Alex stopped stroking him and then started with his two hands to give him a little massage. Helga was a bit surprised, but when she was about to tell him to stop because he did not realize that she was awake, a sense of relief began to go through his body, he had to admit that it felt very good.

¨Y _ou saved yourself for this time_ ¨, Helga thought as she closed her eyes again to enjoy it better, if it was not because she would be hurt and that the boy was so good at what he was doing, he would have received a good blow on any part of the body that he will touch him

After all, all men are the same, they all only see the outside of it and they never want to know how she really is ...

¨ _All except you_ ¨, thought Helga neutrally entente, but at the same time with a touch of sadness to remember the person who was totally special to her, the only one who really accepted her as she was, the person who always thought of her, the only one outside of his family, he cared about his safety ...

It seemed like I missed him ... but unfortunately, it's a thing of the past, and now he has to concentrate in order to escape from this place, and not die here ... she was Helga Sinclair, and she did not give up or is defeated by anything or anyone.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **This is the chapter of today.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send you a warm greeting, ha;**

 **miladydisney** **and all the others who are reading it.**

 **I hope that nobody has bothered you this chapter, and if someone does bother you, I ask in advance for an apology.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	15. Chap 13 Confession

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

 **Atlantis, is not my property, belongs to their respective creators.**

 **Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

 **Chap. 13. Confession.**

Alex with great effort, I remove one of the huge stones that blocked the road, although yes, I tried not to make much noise to wake up Helga.

Once I finished giving him a small massage at Helga's feet, he decided to keep removing the rocks so that, once and for all, he would leave.

Alex ran his forearm over his head to clear the sweat that ran down his forehead, seriously it was becoming very strenuous. As a soldier, you may have had very hard exercises, yes, but now he has been locked up for days, he has not eaten or drunk anything, nor has he rested well.

He shook his head to get rid of those ideas, then grabbed another rock, and just lifting it, a huge pain ran through his chest, he quickly dropped the rock to the ground and grabbed it tightly.

The pain was so immense that he even fell on his knees to the floor, began to cough several times, closed his eyes and in his face reflected suffering. Once the attack stopped, he opened his eyes slowly, to then see on the rocky floor, some blood ... he slowly passed his forearm through his mouth and nose. When I saw his forearm I confirmed that it was his blood.

¨Demons¨, Alex thought both tired and hurt, he knew that his body was beginning to weaken, he knew that then wildly his guts groaned with hunger and to see his arms that were a bit bony, but never came to believe such a point now cough some dried blood.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, I turned to the side to see that Helga had not woken up, something that surprised her, but I stop thinking about it when I hear her release some gasps.

With great effort, he decided to help her a little with her pain, so he took out the glass he had kept, he was going to put the tip of the glass on the tip of his nose or almost on top of his breasts, as he normally does, but now he decided to dedicate himself to a part where he almost never worked.

With great care, Alex put the white shirt he had on it, and then folded it so that Helga was discovered of almost all of her abdomen, when he saw her, Alex stayed a bit admiring her, he could not help it, because not only Helga had an excellent figure with good curves, but also her abdomen was somewhat marked by so much physical exercise that she performed, it was a perfect combination of attractive and strong.

Shaking his head to concentrate on what he was going to do, between his clothes he took out the rag he had kept, what he wanted to do was to clean his abdomen a bit from Helga to check his fractures and then observe where she makes an expression of pain, right in that place will be the exact point to place the crystal in your skin.

But as soon as Alex was going to put the cloth on his abdomen to do his job, suddenly a hand stopped him. He saw surprised that Helga's hand stopped him quickly, and then saw how she gave a few gasps, as if trying to open his eyes, and releasing a huge gasp, he managed to open his blue eyes.

¨Listen young, maybe we do not know each other ... but if something I do not tolerate, is some idiot trying to take advantage of a lady¨, Helga said annoyed, although her voice was something rough, tired and let out a few pantings, if you noticed who struggled to wake up and do his action.

Alex's feeling of surprise was replaced by annoyance because she thought he was going to take advantage of her, but he managed to hold back, and then see her.

¨I do not want to do that, I just want to check her fractures, in order to help her more, after all, she is seriously wounded¨, Alex said something serious and at the same time calm.

¨I have had worse days, it is not the first time that I am in these conditions¨, Helga said seriously and looking away, since what he said was not true, well not at all, since spending almost your whole life in the Army and in several special programs, left after finishing the mission entrusted, with one or another wound in his body. But now the difference is that she was not in any hospital with good analgesics for her injuries, she was locked in a cave, without any food, water or paper roll. But the most important thing is that she had never been in that state, much less had she been as in need of help as she is now.

There was a moment of silence, none said anything ...

"Will you return my arm, please?" Alex said when he saw Helga not let go.

Helga arched an eyebrow and was reflecting a little what I hear.

¨You thought you need to verify my fractures? It's not to offend but ... I doubt that you can do something¨, Helga said with a touch of obviousness.

"Yes, and it may not do much, but surely you'll feel a little better," Alex said, shrugging his shoulders a little. Helga saw him confused by what he heard, and he was going to refuse ... but thinking better than it really has been helping him a lot, he decided to see what he was doing to make his body no longer hurt a lot.

When Helga released Alex, he leaned down and his hand with the rag was not touching Helga's abdomen, but stopped when Alex turned to see her to see her in his eyes.

Helga understood that he was not going to do it if she did not have his permission, she knew that this could hurt, but she did not want to show weak, so she nodded her head.

When Alex saw the nod, he touched Helga's abdomen gently, but just touching it, she tightened her jaw and frowned as she felt the fabric on her skin, she realized that the fall left her severely wounded. They were several seconds while she felt like the cloth was going through her abdomen, trying to contain some sound that could express pain, but ...

She could not help but let out a moan of pain when she barely felt the cloth go through almost her upper abdomen, a little higher where her navel was. When Alex heard the moan, he knew perfectly where he had to put the glass, so he pulled the object, and then turned to see Helga.

¨It may feel strange, but you'll see that you'll feel better¨, Alex said while giving her a small smile, Helga was confused by what she said, but also somewhat surprised to see that she had an Atlantean crystal. But then he saw surprisingly how the glass lit up and then see how the young man put the glass was put in the same place where it hurt strongly.

Helga felt some relaxation and relief on that part, once she saw how the crystal turned off its brightness, saw how Alex let out a great sigh of exhaustion, pain and coughed a bit, when she was going to ask him if he was okay ...

¨How do you feel?¨, Alex's tired voice asked her, ignoring the fact of how she was doing.

Helga put her hand in the place where it hurt softly, of course she still felt pain, and a lot, but at least she could bear it a little more.

¨Better- she said dryly¨.

¨That's okay ... I'm going to finish to get out of here once, you'll sleep a bit, you'll need strength so that once we get out of here¨, Alex said recovering a bit and slowly went to the exit, and started moving rocks .

Helga was surprised that even the boy had the strength to continue, as he began to see a skinny, for her there was one of two; or had food in that backpack, more than what she gave him or had a strong motivation.

¨Thanks ...¨, she said in a whisper.

¨Hum, what did he say?¨.

¨I did not say anything, just hurry up¨, Helga said more loudly, then turned around so that she would give him her back, did not know why he thanked her, simply ... it came from within him to thank him.

Spending the hours, Alex decided to stop for today, just a few hours more work and will be free, so the already tired, I walk a little to be in front of Helga and saw her a little tenderly. Since he did listen to what she said, something that filled him with great joy, he did not know why. I adjust the golden locks of Helga that she had on her forehead and after doing so, she gave him a tender kiss on her forehead.

¨Dress Helga¨, he said smiling at her, and then lying down against her back, but what I do not notice, is that, when kissing Helga, she was drawn a wide smile of happiness.

¨As you rest, Chris¨, whispered Helga with affection, his voice was almost intangible, what Alex did not hear his words ...

(0) (0) (0)

In the beautiful city of Atlantis, sitting on the top steps for the royal hall, was the new Queen of Atlantis, Kida. She watched as the sky began to turn a dark color, a sign that it would soon be dark. While I was watching it, she was lost in her own thoughts, as she could not believe that it's only been a week since the city of Atlantis once again became the majestic city that once was. He thought that time flies by.

But also since her father died, that made her very sad no doubt, since she hoped to become a great wise leader, as was her father and the kings of the past.

But there was something else that was going around his head, when he went to see how he was going to his guests, I can hear how they plan to leave tomorrow ... of course, I knew it was fair, since they had been for a full week in Atlantis, and they all had lives waiting for them on the surface ... but the knowledge that the person who taught him of his past would soon leave, who helped save Atlantis and herself ... who ...

Kida stopped thinking when he felt someone sitting next to him, when he turned around, he saw that it was the same person who was thinking.

¨Hello Kida ... it's a good view¨, Milo said while admiring the city, although he said it a little nervous.

Kida simply nodded, and looked back at the city, the two of them were in a silent lake, a little uncomfortable.

¨And, emm ... How do you feel about being the new Queen?¨, Milo said a little nervous, but when Kida simply got up and started walking towards the door, he quickly reached it.

¨I'm sorry Kida, sorry if I offended you¨, Milo said a little sadly.

¨What ?, No, no, it's not that, careless¨, Kida said without encouragement.

¨What do you have?¨.

When Milo asked, Kida decided to arm himself with courage to let Milo know what he felt inside.

¨It's just that, I ... I heard your companions talk about leaving tomorrow¨, Kida mentioned in a low voice, while looking at the ground.

¨Yes, it's wonderful here and everything, but they have lives on the surface waiting for them. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I was so focused on deciphering the hidden walls, that I forgot to mention that ...¨

¨You did not think it was important?¨, Kida interrupted confused and somewhat annoyed, but as he saw the look of Milo confused, I take a deep breath to calm down.

¨What about ... you know ... us? ... I thought you, you know, you ...¨, Kida said hopeful and a little distressed by Milo's response.

¨Uhhh ...¨, Milo confused, and without understanding anything of what she was saying, even though it's not all his fault, spending more time reading and studying his books could lead to one not knowing how to react in this situation.

But Kida was a completely different case, seeing Milo's confused and hesitant reaction, he knew ... he was also leaving, although he wanted to cry, he did not want to show it, so ...

¨Get out once! Let's forget what happened between us!¨, She said furiously, turning around to go back to the palace, and wanted to do it fast before he saw her crystalline eyes.

Milo saw her in complete shock, he finally realized what Kida had been implying, and he must admit, that he was an imbecile to not understand it from the beginning.

"Kida, wait!" He yelled as he ran after her, Kida stopped when Milo grabbed her arm, and made her turn.

¨It's not what you think!¨.

¨Then what do you mean ?, explain yourself¨, exclaimed Kida seeing him angry,

¨Kida ... I do not want to leave, I want to stay at Atlantis ... with you¨, Milo said softly.

As soon as he said it, Kida's negative feelings were extinguished by his words and began to be replaced by a great joy that grew inside him. She felt bad about herself because of jumping to wrong conclusions.

¨Wait?¨, Kida asked, since he wanted to confirm what I hear.

¨Yes ... I wanted it to be a surprise for you ... but I guess it's not bad to surprise now¨, Milo said smiling.

¨I'm sorry, Milo, I should not have reacted so badly ... I was afraid you were going too¨, confessed Kida ashamed, when she noticed that Milo did not say anything, she decided to keep talking.

¨What about your life on the surface? Do you plan to leave?¨.

¨I do not care about life on the surface, if you're not by my side. Now I can no longer think of living a life¨, without confessing Milo ashamed and with a smile.

Just said those words, Kida was launched to him, to give a hug, just as when the Heart of Atlantis had returned to normal. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her, so they could attract more of their bodies.

¨I love you, Milo¨, Kida whispered in a low voice and with her eyes closed, for her, losing her father was a hard blow, but she knew perfectly well that she would not be alone. After more than a thousand years life surprised him, and life itself gave him a gift he did not expect.

When Milo heard those words, he could not believe it, his heart began to beat a thousand per hour, and thinking that his conscience was playing a cruel joke ... he then felt how Kida's lips settled on his to give him a tender kiss, no doubt I take it more than surprise.

But he did not complain at all, on the contrary, he reciprocated the kiss ...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **This is the chapter of today.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send you a warm greeting, ha;**

 **miladydisney** **and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	16. Chap 16 Consciousness and Freedom

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

 _ **Answering Review;**_

 **Unknown Guy 78.-** I do not know why you can not answer your review, but here at least if I can do it.

Yes, I have not deleted those messages, since the truth is over, but when I have time, I will erase them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, like the others before.

 **End of Answering Review.**

 **Atlantis, is not my property, belongs to their respective creators.**

 **Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

 **chap. 14. Consciousness and Freedom.**

Helga again began to open her eyes little by little, saw that she was lying down and strangely, felt something down her back, lifted her face a little to see that the young mercenary with whom she was locked, he was sleeping peacefully. Although she considered the idea of waking him up to continue moving the rocks, he decided to let him rest a little longer, since he realized that it was night, because of the dark and bright light that was going through the hole where oxygen could be obtained.

Her blue eyes began to wander all over the place, trying futilely to distract her mind so that she stopped thinking about the fractures that beat from her, when she moved slightly to one side, her eyesight was fixed on the backpack they had. . But also in the backpack, I saw that on top of it, there was the small glass.

For Helga, it was very difficult to believe that such a small object was able to cure a sick person, with the magnitude of wounds she had, because she understood why she did not have many bruises, cuts or stones embedded in her skin, that crystal must have healed her in all those aspects.

He had to admit, if he had not seen it in action with his own eyes, the idea would have been ridiculous and silly. Although I had to admit, all this damn expedition had been full of surprises; first they were attacked by a giant lobster that throws a beam of energy, then the days spent traveling through several tunnels that even one in the snow, then an attack of insects that burn everything they touch, then find the majestic city of Atlantis, then discover that its inhabitants were alive, then witness with their eyes as the Atlantean girl became one with the heart of Atlantis, receive the damn betrayal of Rourke, to top it off, be trapped in a cave and be dependent on someone, as never before. before it has been.

Helga gave a sigh of irritation, to then see the backpack again, where what the young man said, knows that this backpack is full of coins ... of ... gold ...

When she thought about it, they opened their eyes to not having done it before, maybe after everything she has gone through, it's worth all this, maybe if she can get her percentage, and even more, now the only thing that had to do is try to escape the cave, removing enough rocks to be able to crawl along with the backpack, also taking the glass and then leave before the young man realized.

Once outside, I would have to pause for the caves, then start walking upwards, hoping that the pit in the volcano's cavern was still open. And if not ... well ... she would cross that bridge when it came to him.

Leaving the cave before his companion woke up would be his biggest problem. He would have to wait until his leg healed a little ...

Helga's smile of satisfaction that was beginning to form on her face, suddenly began to clear, the reason ?, was that her consciousness began to gather strength within her, it seems that the fall that had more these days locked , his conscience began to sound more inside his head.

Although it was very difficult to admit, but ... the young man who was lying next to her, saved his life and if that is not enough, he began to take care of it completely. She would have suffered an agonizing death when she was consumed by the lava of the volcano or even worse, she was trapped alone in the dying cave with only her agony in her body, only to die slowly and painfully.

Stealing the backpack, along with the glass and more abandon it, was not a correct way to thank him, on the contrary, it would be a damn miserable ...

When she thought about that, Helga felt very uncomfortable and insecure, two of her least favorite emotions, without a doubt. Helga gave a little sigh of annoyance, and just started to remember the words that Rourke mentioned to the other members of the crew who decided to stay with Milo ...

 _¨We are very close to being a millionaire, and now they decide to listen to their conscience?! ¨._

¨ _Demons ... why right now of all the places and moments, now my conscience gains more strength?¨,_ Helga thought annoyed and a little irritated, while releasing another slight sigh.

Helga tried to ignore her inner voice, thinking about the value and gains that would be obtained by changing all that gold, even the Atlante crystal could be worth something, although it could stop shining when it rises to the surface, it could still obtain a considerable profit. a collector or museum as a relic or ancient object,

But Helga's conscience recriminated her for having immersed herself in the thought of money, the same thought that now she was in these conditions ...

Helga gave a sigh of irritation, and preferred that it would be better to sleep a little longer, since her body demanded rest, so putting her hands as a pillow, her blue eyes began to close little by little ...

A few hours later, we see that Alex was already awake and continued to remove the rocks, you could feel the fatigue both physically and mentally in Alex.

Alex fell to his knees, as he began to breathe with difficulty, now he felt his chest burning with pain and his hands were completely full of dirt, blisters, cuts and swollen by the long hours of work.

Alex began to feel very tired, even began to close his eyes little by little ... but.

 _¨Alex ?¨._

The aforementioned listened as someone spoke to her, turned back if it was Helga, but she was sleeping, then thought that it was her subconscious again bothering him, but ...

 _¨Alex¨._

Again there was the voice, but it sounded very clearly and softly, I recognized it perfectly.

¨Great, now I hear another voice in my head¨, said the tired and trying to concentrate.

¨ _Álex_ ¨, the mentioned one heard it again, and when looking up, what his eyes witnessed, he could not believe it, since the image of his little sister was manifested.

"Molly ..." Alex whispered the name of his little sister, he knew that this was a hallucination, it was not her, but ...

 _"Do not give up,_ " the little girl mentioned, with a smile.

¨What?¨, whispered the confused.

¨ _You have always come out ahead, now do not give up and go home, to be with Mom and me ... do not leave us too early, as Dade did with us¨,_ she said and then disappear. Alex out of inertia raised his hand to try to stop it, but only touched a rock. He stayed a few moments reflecting what happened ... I do not need much to know what happened.

Alex clenching his fist tightly and showing a certain look, with one hand he pulled out a pointed rock, no matter who hurt his hand, then he pulled out another large one, then followed the second, third, fourth ... you could not count, since Alex began to remove very quickly, perhaps his body asked him to stop, but his spirit told him at the same time to continue.

"I'll be back Molly, I promise I'll be back ..." Alex thought as he took out the rocks, even kicking them so they would go outside. Even before he knew it, he kicked a rock and made an opening in the top open, enough for his bodies to fit ...

Alex to see it, could not be joy, at last they were free!

¨Finally!¨, Alex shouted excitedly, making Helga wake up and instinctively wanted to get up but her broken ribs stopped her halfway, she started to let go a couple of curses because of the pain that went through her body, Alex quickly He approached her.

Excuse me Helga, I did not want to wake you up - Alex said sadly.

¨What's wrong with you?¨, Helga said annoyed, but her voice sounded a bit rough.

¨I've managed to make an opening to get out of here, we go Helga¨, Alex said with a smile, when she heard it, she could not believe it, when she fell asleep for another hour and now it turns out that the young man has already made a way out, I just could not believe it.

¨It was time¨, she said seriously, although her conscience reproached her for her way of expression, Alex did not pay attention to her and went to the backpack and put it on her back, although yes, now she weigh a little more, Surely it is because his body was weak.

¨I'll go up first, after verifying its safe, I'll help you cross the narrow space¨, Alex said without waiting for her to answer, he started to climb on the small mountain formed by the rocks that fell.

Crawling through the small exit, he saw that the lava solidified again, which was a good sign, after leaving the backpack on the ground, he returned to the chasm and helping Helga taking her by both arms, he pulled her out of the cave. Although his action caused her to let out a moan of pain.

When Alex let go of her arms, Helga began to breathe quickly, although she tried not to do so to avoid any movement of her fractures.

"Next time, do it more carefully," she whispered annoyed as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

¨Excuse me¨, Alex said, after waiting a few minutes so that Helga could be relieved ...

¨Now what?¨, Helga said, as if she was giving an order.

¨The plan is to go to the city of Atalntis¨.

"Do you really think there's anything left after the eruption of the volcano?", She said sarcastically and raising an eyebrow.

¨No, but there must be drinking water that we can consume¨, When Helga heard it, she could not deny that it was a bad plan, so she only nodded, a sign that she agreed with her plan.

Alex after checking and remembering where the city was, he was going to put his hands on the back and in the reflection of Helga's knees, since what he least wanted was for Helga to suffer or suffer from the fractures she had. But before he could continue with his action ...

¨It is not necessary that you load me ... I can walk¨, said between cut Helga, since to see what were his intentions, he decided to show him that he did not need ... much.

"Are you sure?", Said Alex confidently. Helga remained reflecting her response, since or less she wanted was to return the agony and pain in his body, demanding him to walk, but did not want to demonstrate a weak point.

¨ _I have never shown any weak point, now or ever!_ ¨, Helga exclaimed mentally, then she nodded

When she saw the nod, Alex continued to get close enough to give her support, Helga gave a little growl when Alex helped her to put her arm around his shoulders. Then he gently placed his other arm around her waist, very carefully to avoid that Helga's internal fractures did not hurt them. Helga was making her side of the fracture against him and her leg broken on that side so she could limp more easily.

When Alex moved her carefully so that she could get up, Helga could not help letting out a moan of pain, she closed her eyes as she put her weight against him. Alex lifted her up and pulled her close so he could catch her weight and help her a lot more.

When he finished his action, Helga still had his eyes closed, tightly pressed his jaw and breathed agitatedly through his nose to keep his mouth closed, and avoid screaming because of the heat he felt all over his body and even more because with every breath he she was giving, her fractured ribs were moving, which made it difficult for her to endure the pain.

¨Helga, are you sure about this ?, I do not mind loading¨, Alex said worried, since he saw when Helga suffered, no matter how much she tried to hide her suffering, it was something notorious.

Helga really began to consider that it was not the best idea she had when demanding her battered body to stand, but trying to concentrate, she opened her eyes to see him.

"Come on," she said harshly, and Alex, unsure, began to help her walk.

But while Helga was focused on not showing pain and Alex on preventing her from falling, they did not realize that someone was watching them, they were watching them for a moment, then they started to run quickly towards a certain direction ... more precisely, towards the city of Atlantis ...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **This is the chapter of today.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send you a warm greeting, ha;**

 **matt626, Unknownguy78 and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	17. Chap 15 In the Tunnels

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

 **Atlantis, it is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

 **Clarifying something, is that the first part is spoken in Atlante, you will know where it ends.**

 **Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

 **Chap. 15. In the Tunnels.**

In the majestic city of Atlantis, the beginning of a new day in the city was just beginning, it was so early that even nobody was awake, well, almost nobody ...

"Majesty! Can not you say it?" Exclaimed a voice so annoying inside the palace.

Kida knew he had to face them, but he knew perfectly well that they would not accept him. Kida was in the throne room right now, she was sitting where her father used to be and in front of her there were a total of 6 Atlanteans with clothes a little more majestic than the others.

Those 6 Atlanteans were the members of the council, they were the ones who gave advice to what are the Kings and Queens of Atlantis.

¨Majesty with all respect, but if it is already a lot to let those on the surface return to the outside world, now wants to give each one crystals, as a sign of honor?¨, asked a confused and annoyed member.

¨Correct¨, when Kida said it, the members were dissatisfied.

¨I think it's a big mistake, I would say that we kill them, to ensure the future of our people¨, said a crossed arm, causing Kida to get upset with him.

¨Well, it seems to me that the princess ... sorry, Queen Kida is making a wise decision¨, said a member of the council, who was noted that she was the oldest of them all, making everyone turn to see her.

"Excuse me?" Said another council member.

¨Yes, if we want our towns to become one, we have to show them that we are in a good disposition with them¨, said the old woman while smiling, making all the other members get upset with her, and then leaving each one annoyed with the living room.

¨They are making a serious mistake¨, a member told Kida angry, before leaving the room. Making Kida breathe a sigh of relief, I was not used to anything to do with people's decisions.

¨Damn Queen, she will be a wise leader, like the Kings of the past ... as her father was¨, said the old woman smiling at her, making Kida smile at her too, finally the old woman leaving.

After a few minutes, more precisely, almost on the outskirts of the city, we observed how an Atlantean was running towards the city, more precisely to the throne room ...

¨Guardia!¨, The Atlantean was alert to see as they called from an alley nothing busy and dark. He approached carefully, to then see who spoke, identifying him, under his gun and knelt.

¨What is it?¨, Asked the mysterious shadow, the Atalnte raised his gaze to respond.

¨When I was exploring around the tunnels, I could see that there were two survivors of the lava explosion, they came out of a tunnel at a great height, it seems that both were locked up all the time, but now they are free¨,. your formal report.

¨What survivors, uh ... well, did you eliminate them?¨, He said seriously.

¨No, but the Queen ...¨

¨It does not matter what Queen Kida said¨, she exclaimed in an angry voice.

¨But…¨

¨Shut up, I can not believe that more plagues of the surface are still alive, it's too much for one of them to stay with us, especially a puny one¨.

¨So, what do you suggest we do?¨, I ask confused.

"No one else knows about your discovery, right?

¨Do not…¨

¨Well, keep it that way and make sure they meet " _accidentally_ " with a Hundred Millennial Feet¨.

¨But…¨

"It's a soldier's order! It's for the good of your city," the voice said in a calmer tone, making the Atlantean sigh defeated.

"To order," he said before running back to the tunnel that led the volcano, all that observed by the mysterious voice, who smiled sinisterly ...

(0) (0) (0)

 _Helga was sitting in a chair almost opposite, in a small funeral parlor, the reason why she was in that place, was to accompany Mr. Whitmore. To be honest with herself, she felt very uncomfortable being there. Although she had spent several months on the Icelandic expedition with Thaddeus Thatch, she had never bothered to meet him, she did not trust anyone, although of course, that was the way it always was, so it had not been a problem._

 _Whitmore was at the back of the room. He had been at Thatch's side when he died and it showed on his face that Thaddeus's death affected him deeply. Helga knew that the two of them had been close friends for many years and to be honest with herself, she felt sympathy for him. She had suffered a great loss in her own life. Making a decision, he rose from his place and approached Whitmore._

 _"Would you like to sit down, Mr. Whitmore?", Helga asked softly._

 _"No, do not worry ... we're going," Whitmore said, looking down at his friend's coffin, Helga not knowing what else to do or say, placed one of his hands on the man, in the form of offering her condolence or consolation._

 _Whitmore, after feeling Helga's hand on his shoulder, he nodded his head, signaling they could leave. Helga accompanied Whitmore at all times, but before they both left the place, Whitmore looked directly at a boy sitting in the front row, who was hunched in his seat. Helga also observed the boy who should be the same age as her, knew perfectly who he was, was the grandson of Thaddeus Thatch, Milo if he remembered correctly, according to what Whitmore told him, his parents had died when he was a small child and his grandfather had raised him alone. Milo's two parents had been sole children, so there was no one else to receive him._

 _He could not help thinking Helga that the death of his grandfather must be hard for him ..._

 _¨Poor boy, now he is alone against the world ...¨, Whitmore said with pity, Helga wanted to tell him that the boy is already a man of 28 years, will be fine, but what came out of his mouth ..._

 _"Why do not you talk to him?" She asked confused, though that made Whitmore laugh a little._

 _"Did I say something wrong?" Helga asked confused, she would usually get upset, but to complain to her boss, it was not smart at all._

 _¨No, it's not that ... it's just that he does not even know who I am or that I was friends with his grandfather. Thatch never told her about me. I knew that my life is private, "answered the man a bit crestfallen, clarifying Helga's doubts._

 _But after seeing what it meant, then ..._

 _¨I thought he was going with us to the Atlantis expedition¨, asked Helga confused, and if Milo was the only one capable of translating the Diary that she and the others found in Iceland, then it was fundamental to bring him to be able to guide them._

 _"Oh, and he will," answered Whitmore, making him win a look from a more confused Helga, seeing his expression, Whitmore decided to clarify his doubts._

 _"He will do it when he is ready, when the time comes that he is ready to do away with his grandfather's work ... and it would not be fair to interrupt his life even if we are not prepared to launch a large expedition¨._

 _¨And how will he know when he is ready?¨._

 _"That's where you come, my dear Helga," Whitmore said, smiling at him. "I know perfectly well that you have a great talent for surveillance and information gathering¨._

 _Helga had to endure that her face reflected discomfort when listening as her boss called her, since she did not like much to say. But she had to respect him, after all, she worked for the man in front of her, her work apart from being her driver, she was also his personal bodyguard. Many who wanted the work made fun of her for being a woman, but Helga always shut up those imbeciles._

 _-It's only temporary- Helga thought to herself- since she planned that after the expedition of Atlantis, to find that crystal and sell it, she would no longer need this work._

 _¨With respect, but ... It's been many years since I was in compilation missions¨._

 _¨Well ... then it will be a perfect opportunity to get fit in that aspect¨, Whitmore said smiling._

 _¨The only way to know if that boy is ready is if we watch him. Thatch told me several times that Milo was investigating a lot about Atlantis and he knew his grandson better than anyone, he assured me that if something happened to him, Milo would finish completing all his research. As Milo knows nothing of me and our discovery, we will see if the boy is so willing to discover Atlantis¨._

 _When I finish his explanation, Helga crossed his arms to analyze his words, after meditating a while, he made his decision._

 _"What do you want me to do, Mr. Whitmore?" Helga asked, making Whitmore smile at her._

 _¨I want you to keep a record of your research, keep me informed about all your progress in any study related to the Journal or Atlantis. No matter what you do, Milo should not know he's being watched, "Whitmore ordered in a calm voice, which made Helga nod her head._

 _"Of course, I'll do the best I can, Mr. Whitmore," Helga promised._

Helga came out of her memories when she again stumbled into the long tunnel that led to the city of Atlantis, including the one that leaned against the wall and on Alex, the pain of walking almost on her broken leg was almost unbearable, they were so intense The pain that even the tears wanted flowed freely down his cheeks, but he managed to contain them, since he did not want to show weakness in front of the young man who had his side.

Alex looked worried about Helga's condition, knew perfectly that she hurt him every time they walked, he knew it because they were moving slowly through the tunnel, but he could not blame her, since, if it is not much that his body has several serious fractures and his Also, it is added that their bodies are totally weakened and malnourished due to lack of food. Alex stopped when Helga did it too, so he could stop to recover, he saw how Helga was trying to breathe again. Alex immediately knew that they had to stop, because if she continued that way, he was sure that she would faint from the pain.

-We're here, I need to rest- Alex said in a tired voice, since apart from the fact that he was tired, also in the few moments of knowing Helga, he knew that she was a very proud person, so he decided to change his strategy. Helga to listen to him, nodded slowly, but before Alex helped him to sit, she tried to do it alone, big mistake ...

Because the moment Helga loosened the grip of Alex's arm, made her body collapse to the floor, and sticking in the side.

"Ghhrrr!" Helga could not help but let out an agonized moan, and even coughed up some blood, and quickly brought her hands to cling to his side. Maybe the fall was not a great height or with much outside, but the problem is that it had fractured ribs, and just fell into its fractures ... we can only say that it was more serious than it looks.

Alex quickly made the back of Helga was leaning against the wall, and saw how his face reflected pure suffering, so no doubt, took the glass in his backpack, and once shine, put it on the side of Helga

Once the process was over, Helga started breathing more calmly, but with Alex it was totally different, since he started coughing loudly, now he was the one who was coughing up blood.

Once Helga recovered a little, she watched as her partner coughed up blood ... a lot of blood.

¨Hey, are you okay?¨, Helga asked seriously, she did not know why she did it, but once again, she came out of her interior.

¨Didn't ... I feel good ... ¨,I answer Alex wearily, once he stopped coughing, he sat next to Helga.

They were both sitting without saying a word, the only thing that was observed of them was that of their breasts that rose and fell ...

¨It is less ... to reach Atlantis ... where we hope that there is still drinking water ... then, we will climb to the top of the volcano, hoping to find the exit¨, Alex said to Helga without turning to see her.

¨And how do you intend to find us?¨, Helga asked in a tired tone, and also without seeing him. Alex without saying anything, bag in the backpack, a gun, to see it, Helga was surprised ...

¨That's…

¨Yes, it's your flare gun¨, Alex replied, showing her flare gun- I found her on the floor next to her when I found her, I had a feeling it could be later.

¨How many shots do you have?¨.

¨Two shots¨, Alex answered as he opened and saw the inside of the bullets of the mentioned weapon.

¨ ... Well¨, Helga said while closing her eyes. Once again they were silent ...

¨Lieutenant Sinclair, may I ask you a question?¨.

¨You know perfectly that you can only say my name ... and if, anyway, I do not have another option¨, she answered even without opening her eyes.

¨Very well, Helga ... how do I finish this way so serious ?, If I remember correctly, you were in the evacuation balloon¨.

When Helga heard him, he opened his blue eyes and analyzed their possibilities, since she discovered that the boy who had his winged, was not like the other mercenaries or acted as one. Maybe yes, he fought against the Atlanteans, but the way he has cared for her, despite how he has treated him ... obviously he had to have a reason to do it. So, considering her options and maybe it was safe for him to abandon her when listening to what actually happened, she decided to lie ...

¨Once Commander Rourke and I were on board the Gyro-Evac, I understood that what we were doing ... was wrong, it was not right to deprive these people of their source of life ... try to make him understand ... but his greed was huge ... then a flying fish was squeezed against a support balloon ... and the one in a moment to lighten the load ... I launch ...¨.

¨What?!¨, Alex exclaimed surprised, as if angry, seeing his reaction, Helga saw that his plan was working, then continued with his story.

¨If ... luckily I managed to hold on, I fought against him to stop him ... but he held me by my leg ... he broke it, and then I threw myself once more out of the Gyro-Evac ... but now I can not hold on to anything¨, Helga said between her teeth , as he averted his gaze. Alex just could not believe it, he already knew that Commander Rourke was not trustworthy, especially seeing how he hit the linguist before they left, but betraying his own? I just could not forgive him. Now he understood perfectly why Helga was in that state, must have fallen from the balloon, now he was fascinated and surprised that she could have survived the fall.

¨But miraculously ...¨,Alex seeing how Helga kept talking, paid attention to what she was talking about.

¨Logre be aware enough, to be able to fire my weapon at the Gyro-Evac, being able to stop it ... but never consider that the shock would cause the lava explosion ... ¨, Helga said as she averted her eyes, although part of her story was real, but In that part she was lying, since all she wanted at that moment was to take revenge on Rourke, but she knew that she needed to lie to him so that he would not stop helping her.

Now both were a moment of silence, where Helga expected him to believe her half-hearted lie, but before she could speak, she saw how the young man stood before her, and before he could speak to her, she felt Alex's arms They surrounded and then felt that he hugged her. Helga was more than surprised by the show of affection, making her mind arise in a new memory ...

 _We watched as a young Helga about 22 years old, as she looked up from her drink and noticed in the mirror that a man was watching her from the other side of the room, causing her to let out a sigh of irritation._

 _Her expression of annoyance was that that same man had been watching her for several weeks. She had observed him from time to time in the Base, and all he knew was that he had a strange fascination for her._

 _The first time Helga noticed it, was when he watched her while doing her daily exercises in the gym, more precisely, when she lifted weights, at first it did not matter, as she was certainly impressed to see a woman lifting weights So big or just one of the many disgusting perverts he had been dealing with all his life._

 _But as the days passed, I kept watching him every time; When I was in the gym, on the running track, practice shooting, in their Aikido class, damn, even in the dining room! But if there was something that confused Helga, it was that he kept his distance, even hid when she saw him, since most or even all the men who watched her attractive, did not waste time trying to sleep with her, but he do not…_

 _Normally, she expected the men to make their move before beating him or sending them to the hospital for thinking it was a sexual object with which they could play, if they thought that she was like the others ... then they are completely wrong. But now she did not know how to act before the man who was watching her, giving a sigh of irritation, she finished her drink in one gulp, and decided to go and confront him._

 _¨This nonsense ends now¨, thought Helga determined and annoyed, as she went to the table where he was sitting. Since, if he was in the Philippines, it was to be able to master Aikido, if that man wanted something from her, she would give it to him to stop bothering her or beating him up for thinking that he would get it._

 _Helga watched as the man tried futilely to hide, making her laugh inside. Once Helga was in front of the man ..._

 _¨You have been following me for the past weeks. why?¨, she asked annoyed, while putting her hands on her hips._

 _¨I, um, well, you see ... ¨, the man nervously stammered, apparently unable to form a coherent sentence._

 _¨Look, Jenkins, I do not have all night, so tell me, is there something you want from me or not?¨, Helga asked a little irritated and trying to maintain patience._

 _He stopped stuttering and looked at her with total surprise_

 _¨Do you know my name?¨, Asked the surprised, causing her to deny with her head._

 _"It's in your uniform, genius," she said sarcastically, pointing to her uniform tag._

 _When he said it, the man's expression, known as Jenkins, became one of pure shame._

 _¨Oh, God, now surely you think I'm a complete idiot¨, lamented him, seeing him, Helga could not help feeling empathy for him, so relaxing his face, he saw him again._

 _¨Jenkins, I do not think you're an idiot¨, said Helga in a calmer voice. Making him look at her surprised again._

 _"Really?" Jerkins exclaimed, very excited and happy, making Helga roll her eyes a little, seeing the childish gesture._

 _¨Yes ... but I do not like the way you've been following me all over the base, it's getting ridiculous¨, Helga said annoyingly and saves herself by crossing her arms._

 _"Excuse me ... I did not mean to bother you, it was silly on my part," apologized Jerkins embarrassed to see that he was discovered._

 _¨Yes, it was¨, she agreed with what she said, ¨Now, tell me. Why have you been harassing me since I came here?¨, She said seriously, making him look surprised and at the same time nervous._

 _¨What? No, it was not my intention to harass you¨, Jerkins said nervously and shook his head quickly._

 _¨So?¨._

 _¨Uh, well ... it's what ... uh, that's what I consider you very ... beautiful¨, I finish the while a big blush appeared on his face, causing Helga to raise an eyebrow._

 _"Just for that?", she asked neutrally, making Jerkins nod slowly, and without meeting her eyes, making Helga smile at the man for the first time._

 _¨I feel very flattered that you think I'm pretty ... ¨,Helga said calmly, and then her smile faded, to show her serious look,¨ but I'm afraid you're wasting time with me if you think that's just why I'm going out with you¨._

 _¨Okay¨, Jerkins said something crestfallen, Helga nodded to see that she already cleared up all this problem, so without saying more, she started to get away from him._

 _¨But we could just be friends¨, Helga listened as Jerkins spoke to her, causing her to stop._

 _¨Friends can do things together¨._

 _¨What makes you think I even want to be your friend?¨, she asked sarcastically, making him start thinking about an answer._

 _¨Because ... uh, you're ... good person¨, Jerkins said while giving him a small smile, making Helga laugh a little and turn to see him again._

 _¨I? Good person ?, Jerkins ...¨_

 _¨Christopher, Christopher Jerkings¨, formally presented himself._

 _¨Very well, Christopher, it seems that you are confusing the personality with something else, I am very far from being a good person ... ask anyone at the base and they will tell you that I am an anti social idiot¨, she said seriously._

 _¨I do not think that, if you're such a bad person, why do you keep talking to me?¨, I answer sincerely, making Helga stay a little stunned by the answer, but quickly returned to her usual attitude._

 _¨Don't confuse ... I just feel sorry for you- she answered quickly, and looking away from him, and then start walking away from him¨._

 _¨I hope you follow my advice and stay away from me¨._

 _¨Wait, at least tell me your name¨, Jerkins said hopefully, making her think without telling him or not, but in the end ..._

 _¨Helga Sinclair¨, she answered, while walking away from him again. She hoped it was the first and last time she would have to see Christopher Jenkins ..._

Helga left his memories when he stopped feeling the embrace of the young man in front of him, he did not know why, but that young man ... reminded him a lot of ... no, it was impossible, there could not be someone like him, he was someone special ... I accept As she was, she was interested not only in her physique, but interested in knowing her interior, someone who gave her some days full of beautiful happiness ...

¨Is it better?¨, Helga listened as the young man spoke to her again.

¨... Why was the hug?¨, She asked confused, although she wanted to return to her previous attitude, she simply could not.

¨My mother always tells me that receiving a hug, makes you feel better about the mistakes we make, did it make you feel better?¨.

¨... Yes, "she answered sincerely, and averted her gaze, to avoid seeing him. But that made Alex smile as he stood up again.

¨It would be better if we continue, I hope we are not far in coming¨, he said while turning to see Helga.

¨Lieutenant ... sorry, Helga, are you sure you do not want me to carry you ?, think about your injuries and if you want, it will only be until we reach the city of Atlantis ... or what is left¨.

Helga when listening to him, she did not know how to take it, but her mind deceived her, since, instead of seeing Alex, now who had in front was Jerkins.

¨Of course, Chris¨, she said while she smiled at him.

¨Chris?¨, Alex asked confused, making Helga come back to reality.

¨I mean, yes ... but it will only be until we arrive¨, Helga answered quickly, trying to correct her mistake. Alex took no notice of her, so carefully and carefully, he folded Helga's legs and, with his feet close to hers, pulled the wrists gently so that he could stand. As Helga stood up, he made her take a little turn, so that her chest rested on his back and his arms were positioned on his shoulders. Then he leaned forward a little to the waist, then positioned his arms behind her, so that he put his elbows as close as possible to her hip. For that way, load it as if it were a backpack.

Once they were ready, Alex was preparing mentally for what was coming and while he was doing it, he was going to grab the backpack, but Helga was ahead of him.

¨Pass me ... I can carry it¨, Helga mentioned while stretching her hand, Alex with nothing to say, I passed the object. To finally start walking.

Helga did not know how to feel in these moments, apart from her father and her brothers, nobody else had charged her ... except for him.

¨It is a thing of the past ... no matter how much he wishes ... he is already dead¨, thought Helga seriously, but at the same time sadness is evident in his tone.

¨Hey¨, Helga said to Alex, making him pay attention to what she was going to say.

"Why are you here?" Alex did not understand her question.

¨It is notice that you are not a mercenary ... but you were willing to make a profit with the crystal, why?¨, When Helga clarified her question, Alex felt guilty, but he knew he had to be honest with her.

¨For my sister ... ¨,when he said it, Helga was confused.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story.**

 ** _Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting;_**

 **matt626, donovandelaney26101 , miladydisney** **_to all the others who are reading it._**

 _ **Answering Review.**_

donovandelaney26101; Quiet friend, I know that the first chapters are not so good, but think that those were the first chapter, where I was just beginning to write, but I try to improve so that you and the other readers enjoy the story.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)

 _ **End of the Review**_

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	18. Chap 16 A tough choice

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

 **Atlantis, it is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

 **Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

 **Chap. 16.** **A hard choice impossible to believe…**

In the cave of the volcano that led to the city of Atlantis, we see the same Atlantean guard who had found Alex and Helga, he was walking while looking for something ...

The Atlantean stopped for the moment, when he saw some claw marks on the floor, he bent down to check them and see if they were of the creature he was looking for. When he found that it was, he began to follow the marks until he reached a small cave where he began to hear sounds of something moving, he peered carefully to see that it was ...

¨It's not an adult ... but, I guess a young man can take care of killing those two, they didn't have any weapons, so it will be simple¨, the Atlantean said to himself, then he grabbed his spear and threw it hard at the creature .

The creature shrieks in pain, and then turns furiously towards the direction in which they attacked him, when he saw the Atlantean, he began to move quickly towards him. When the Atlantean saw his action, he started running towards the direction where he had seen the surface survivors….

Meanwhile, elsewhere, more precisely with Alex and Helga, the first mentioned was still walking while carrying Helga on her back and she was lying on him, immersed in her own thoughts.

Just a few minutes ago, the young man who was carrying it, explained why he joined the expedition of the city of Atlantis ... and now everything made sense to her. The young man only wanted money to be able to pay for his sister's operation ... if he now compares his motives with hers ...

Helga felt uncomfortable with her thoughts, since they both collided, one was the one who remained proud as always and the other was the one who was most grateful to her savior….

But not only was she reflecting on what was going on, Alex was also immersed in her own ideas and her thoughts collided; while some told him to stop, to rest since his body began to get tired, or better yet, to abandon his partner, since all he was being was only a burden for him. Other thoughts told him to continue, and to continue taking care of her, since it was the ideals that his father left him ...

But the moment a loud shriek echoed through the caverns, it made them both manage to get out of their thoughts.

¨What was that?¨, Helga asked confused, and even more both wondered, as they began to hear more sounds of shrieks, but the most worrying was was beginning to hear closer where they were.

Alex carefully lowered and put Helga upright against the wall.

"Don't make noise," Alex said seriously as he walked a little to the center, so he could listen more carefully.

Their senses were put on alert, both listened as sounds began to be heard coming from a corner that was only a few meters away from them. Alex looked forward carefully, just to see nothing more as something narrowed tightly. Once the smoke cleared, they both saw what was in it.

It was a great insect-like creature, greenish-yellow with bright red eyes. It had six legs with spikes on the joints and six arms, most of which have small claws. A bifurcated horn protruded from its forehead, it also has a pair of large jagged jaws, it also had a long, sharp tail, as if it were a fully sharp sword.

They both knew what it was, he had seen this creature before, when Milo had made a mistake in taking a path on the expedition, he almost led them directly to the lair of one of these creatures. Although he compares that creature with that of before, they noticed that the one in front of him was much smaller, but that did not take away from the danger they were in.

The creature, seeing Alex, growled wildly at him, and began to stalk Alex slowly.

¨My work here, it's done¨, said the Atlantean guard smiling, since when he saw how the creature forgot about him and now he's focused on them, he started heading towards Atlantis.

The creature began to move slowly towards Alex and he began to walk in circles of the creature, to prevent that thing from seeing Helga.

-I distract her and you pass me the flare gun, and then hide ... -Alex whispered loud enough for Helga to listen, before she could ask him what he had in mind ...

"GAAAAAA!" The insect roared fiercely and ran toward Alex, and he quickly pulled away from the road, before he crushed it.

The creature turned, looking at him with annoyance, reloaded to him who was still on the ground, Alex had to roll to avoid being crushed. When the creature fell to the ground, he looked for his prey, but when the smoke cleared, now his eyes fixed on Helga. She barely realized, since she was looking for her gun in her backpack, and as quickly as she could, she began dragging her battered and weak body towards the safety of a small opening that was on the floor. While Helga crawled into the opening, her ears caught the sound of the creature running towards her, she had to hurry, while doing her action, claws clung to one of her boots.

"SLEEP ME!", Helga shouted a little harshly, as she tried to hit the creature's claws hard with the other foot, but unfortunately, the boot that the creature was holding was that of her fractured foot ...

"HUM!", Helga said painfully, feeling the creature pulling her foot hard. She quickly had no choice but to cling tightly to the rocks, to prevent the creature from devouring her. Although it was very difficult, since he felt he was about to break his leg bone in two, the pain was so immense that he couldn't help getting a couple of tears from his eyes.

But suddenly the pain vanished completely, Helga felt like the creature stopped having her leg imprisoned, she didn't know why, she came out with great caution from her hiding place, and what she saw left her impacted. Alex was riding on the creature and was uselessly trying to take it off his head. Helga saw him totally shocked, he could let the creature eat it as a means of distraction for him, take the money and leave ... but instead, he saved his life again ...

Helga shook her thoughts so that she no longer thought about that, since she realized that she now had a perfect shot at the creature, she grabbed her flare gun, opened the safety, kept shooting the target ... but realized a detail, the creature was not going to die from a shot, he had to be smart with his shot.

When he felt the pain of his ribs moving again, he looked up to avoid thinking about his side, but he just saw an opening in a ceiling, now with his new target in target, carefully aligned the shot, to finally shoot.

Alex and the creature heard a loud explosion when the flare rocket made its way through the caverns before flying directly to the roof, causing debris to begin to fall on the creature, but unfortunately, Alex was distracted by the shot that was not He realized the danger he was in until it was too late ...

Since he felt like the creature held him from his jaws tightly from his sides, then being thrown against a rocky wall. Before the creature attacked him again, since he even raised his sharp tail, which was even dirty with blood. The debris began to fall from above, the debris was so large that even a gigantic one was so heavy for the ground, that it ended up collapsing and caused a crack of about 5 meters high, full of lava to open.

The creature was uselessly trying not to fall, which in desperation pushed Helga with its tail….

¨GGGGAAAAhhhh ...¨,he heard the agonized shriek of the creature as it began to be consumed by lava, to finally leave nothing of it.

Alex began to rise painfully from the ground, only to see the crack made by the debris and witness how the creature was consumed by lava, causing him to let out a great sigh of relief, but that tranquility did not last long….

Since Alex started looking for Helga, he only had to turn to the right, and with fear that she was hanging from the scream, she was futilely trying to stay clinging to some rocks, but it showed that she was beginning to shake her hands ... just it was a matter of seconds for her…

Alex as much as he could, started running towards Helga ...

 _Tinnnn ..._

Alex stopped when he heard the sound of something falling, and when he turned to the left he saw in anguish as the backpack they had, it was hanging from a small cliff of the crack, but the distressing thing was that gold coins began to fall to the lava, and it was also only a matter of seconds for all the coins to fall into the lava….

Now before he went to collect the money, he listened as Helga let go of his left arm, now he only had his right hand to avoid falling and being consumed by lava.

Alex did not know what to do, he knew that nothing else could save one thing….

¨ENERGY DO YOU HAVE TO THINK FOR THAT?!¨, Alex listened as his subconscious tormented him again.

¨Your options are to save a damn burden that does not serve us for anything, and that does not thank us !, OR IS THE OPTION TO SAVE THE MONEY THAT WILL END SAVING THE LIFE OF OUR SISTER!¨, I exclaim with great anger inside of Alex.

Alex was analyzing his words, he was thinking for a long time, even at the same time he stopped for him ... ... to finally make a decision.

 _¨I'm sorry, really ..._ ¨, Alex spoke with regret, as he closed his eyes and let out a tear of sadness, then open them and running to save ...

While with Helga, she kept clinging with despair and strength, to avoid falling and suffering a painfully slow death.

"I will not give up, I will not die here ...", Although she said to herself, she knew that when she saw how gold also fell into the lava, she immediately had an answer to her question ... she would not succeed. He didn't have the strength to be able to get into security, he needed the help of his companion, but he already told her that he needed the money to save his sister ... and ironically, she started thinking about her own family.

He wondered how they were ... he remembered that months had passed ... no, a few years since he last knew them or seen them, especially he wondered how his mother was. The truth, since childhood, they were always together, they both had confidence in each other, they always looked after each other and most importantly, she would always be grateful to her mother, for giving her the love and affection that a mother can give her To a daughter When he thought about it, he unconsciously drew a smile, but it was erased by continuing with his thoughts.

Since things had been a little tense between them, most likely he was still mad at her for missing her brother's wedding two years ago. Although he apologized to her through a letter, while I explain that Mr. Whitmore could not give him free time, since he had an important assignment ... she herself laughed to know perfectly that if her mother knew that An important task was that he spent most of his time watching a strange man, plus entering the apartment where he lives, he was sure he would die of a heart attack. If he received a letter from her that he forgave her, but still did, he has not seen her.

But now, how would his mother and the rest of his family react when they were told that he was dead? Most likely, Whitmore would invent a false story to justify his death, along with all the other members of the team. expedition.

But at that moment, Helga knew perfectly that they would be sad ... there was no doubt that they loved her, just as she does with them, and that they would also miss her ... but, for how long?, She has been away from them for a long time, will it still matter to them?

Then he felt his hand lose strength in his grip, and at the end he began to approach ...

¨Until here came Helga Sinclair ... heh, I never thought it would be so unfortunate¨, Helga thought sarcastically, but even then, she kept fighting until her last breath, did not give up and still had the hope that the young man would save her ... ha Yes of course, of course.

Then Helga felt her fingers lose strength, until she no longer felt the clinging rock in her hand, instead ... she felt like something was holding her.

When she looked up, her eyes widened to no more power because of the disbelief she was in, since Alex was grabbing her arm ... he was saving her again.

"Hold on ..." Alex muttered, before, with his last strength, pulling Helga. His efforts were rewarded, as he managed to raise Helga enough so that they were both safe. While Alex was lying on the floor tired and breathing agitatedly, Helga saw him totally surprised, then quickly turned to where the backpack was full of gold, but only to see how the whole backpack along with all its interior, fell to the depth of lava, to get lost completely.

Helga tried to understand why he did it, the young man needed the money and now he has lost it ... for saving it?

¨Are you all right, Helga?¨, Alex asked quietly, you could tell he was very tired, making Helga see him more confused and shocked than before.

¨Why?¨, Helga asked very confused and totally dismayed at Alex, who was still lying down.

¨What? What do you mean?¨.

¨Although we only met when we were locked up, you saved my life in the volcano explosion, you have been protecting me during all these days, you give me almost all the food ... even though I have treated you badly and now, again you saved my life from that creature and falling into the lava ... you chose to save me ... instead of the backpack full of money, money you need ... Why?¨.

¨... I really do not understand your question Helga, and why not?¨, He answered giving her a small smile.

The answer was as simple as overwhelming for Helga. For her she had no logic, no sense for her brain ... the young man did not gain anything from helping her, and as much as he doesn't like to admit, she was a burden to him, why would someone do something like that for people he doesn't know? ... with people like her? ... reflecting, she only found one answer ... kindness, a long time ago that she did not put it into practice, she had become heartless over the years, of that there was no doubt, it was her shield , his armor before the world itself ...

 _"We're here!", Christopher shouted fully with euphoria as he raised his fists to the sky itself, when he turned back, he saw how his companion could barely climb, quickly he held out his hand as he approached the top, but his companion ignored her extended palm and when she managed to climb, we see that Helga was totally tired and exhausted, she without saying a word, ducking her body and putting her arms on her legs to recover the air._

 _"Look at that view! It's beautiful! It's worth that huge climb," Christopher shouted as he admired the landscape that was witnessing his eyes._

 _¨Yes ... it is worth it completely¨, Helga replied sarcastically as she struggled to catch her breath in her lungs, after a few minutes, she looked up and realized that Christopher was looking at her with a huge smile on her face._

 _¨What?¨, Helga asked while raising an eyebrow._

 _¨I told you that you are the most beautiful that exists¨, he said with a huge smile on his face, making her roll her eyes._

 _"You've told me about a million times, soldier," she said without interest, and before she knew it, Christopher stole a small kiss on her lips._

 _¨I can say it all my life and I will never get tired¨, he replied with a big smile, making Helga turn around to turn his back, but only to prevent him from seeing, as there was a smile, as well as a blush on his face ..._

Helga once again came out of her memories, hearing as Alex who was still lying on the floor, began to cough up blood and her chest was rising rapidly, she realized that something was wrong, since her partner was now snorting harshly, When she started inspecting the body, she was shocked.

Since he barely realized that Alex had a horrible cut or perforation in his left thigh and part of his side ... the creature must have caused it.

"We have to ... continue ...", Alex said harshly, but when he wanted to get up, I couldn't do it, the only thing that caused him to cough more blood.

Now the papers were reversed, now Alex was the one who was in a serious situation and Helga was the one who watched him in anguish as he could not continue, she knew there was nothing left to get to the city of Atlantis ...

Ignoring the pain in his leg and body as he suddenly stood up, Helga limping approached Alex, finally lifting him from a strong stretch and placed his right arm over his right shoulder. He placed his head under Alex's armpit and hugged his right knee with his arm. He then had him lean his body over his right shoulder and pass his weight over the right part of his body. Then, he takes his right hand with his and places his torso around her neck, then pull it.

In the end it was left that Helga put Alex's torso to be placed around her neck, with her legs on the right side of her body. Helga began to hold her legs and right hand with her right arm. And Alex's head was tilted toward her left shoulder. Helga started charging him like a fireman.

¨What are you doing?¨, he whispered without strength.

"I have to take you to a safe place," she answered between her teeth, as she began to walk towards the city.

¨No ... I ... I can ...¨

¨No, you can't Alex. You will recover, you will see¨, Helga said between her teeth, leaning and walking on her broken leg, the pain was unbearable, it was so much that even the tears began to come out of her eyes.

¨Alex? ..., heh, is the ... _pouf_ ... first time you say ... _pouf_ ... my name¨, Alex said between cut, as he sometimes coughed blood.

¨Something I should have done a long time ago¨, said between cut Helga as she continued walking.

Helga continued walking in anguish and as fast as her body allowed her, to be able to verify Alex's wound, when her face felt a breeze of water and she saw a light from the front, she knew they were close to arriving.

¨Alex ... we are about to arrive¨, Helga said to the aforementioned, but he did not answer.

¨Alex?¨, Helga said a little more worried as she moved it, but he didn't even react, but it was because of the light breath she felt on her back, then she would think that he ...

Helga shook her head, so she wouldn't think about that silly idea. Once he left the cave, he couldn't help smiling, since he managed to survive something that was believed impossible, he didn't know how, but he did it. But her smile was erased when she knew that she had not survived with the wounds she had and continues to have ... she owed everything to Alex, who was still inert on her back, she lowered it and gently laid it down to begin attending to it ...

But mysteriously, I hear how someone spoke, although he did not understand anything, Helga looked up, but only so that his eyes met some masks worn by men ...

¨ATLANTES?!¨, Helga exclaimed surprised, before receiving a strong blow to the back of her head. His vision began to be blurred, and as much as he tried to prevent his eyelids from closing, his entire vision became totally dark ...

(0) (0) (0)

"Atlantis will honor their names forever," Kida said as she placed an Atlantean crystal around Vinny's neck, while all the other members already had their own honorary crystals. Although some thought they looked a bit feminine and each one already had their own plan of what they will do to the necklace.

¨I wish I could offer you more for you¨, I speak again while looking at everyone.

¨Hey, no, thank you very much, but ... uh ... I think we're fine¨, Vinny answered for all the other members, while he turned to look back a little and drew a smile, as huge piles Atlantean treasures were being loaded into the Stone Narwhal, which would bring them back to the surface. The treasures constituted gold, jewels, rubies, necklaces, among other valuable objects.

Next to Kida, was Milo, although he knew he would miss them, Milo discovered that the farewell was not as bad as he had thought. Even so, he could feel the beginnings of a lump forming in his throat.

¨They ... will leave them on the surface¨, he said as he smiled at everyone.

"We're really going to miss you, Milo," said Audrey, then Vinny approached him.

"You know what? I'm going to reopen the flower shop, I promise you that I will always think of you two every day," he said as he grabbed Milo by the shoulders and lifted him a little.

¨From Monday to Friday, from 9:00 to 5:00 ... on Saturdays until 2:00, then I rest on Sunday ... but, August, I will close in August¨, he said as he released Milo and returned with the others, for now be Cookie who step in front to say goodbye to Milo.

¨I'm not very good to say goodbye, but I want to give you this¨, he said while giving Milo a strange yellow thing in a bucket,¨it is the butter of the whole trip¨.

¨Cookie ... ¨, Milo said sorry and not knowing what to say, but Cookie only said goodbye to him, and then Milo gave the butter to Kida, which she quickly gave it to a guard. Before Milo knew who was following the goodbyes, Audrey kissed him on the cheek.

"Two for moving," she said as she gently tapped Milo's arm, "Goodbye Milo."

¨Hey Milo!¨, exclaimed a very excited Mole and extending his arms, as a way to hug him. In other circumstances, he would have given it to her, but it sucked a lot ...

¨Mole ... I ... uh ... goodbye Mole¨, Milo said as he patted the mentioned man, leaving him confused.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back? At home, they wait for the hero who discovered Atlantis," said Sweet, arms folded.

¨Na, I doubt that the world needs a hero, in addition, here is a bacchante for a scribble expert¨, answered Milo sure of his decision.

¨Well, take good care of Milo Thatch¨, Sweet said as she extended her hand.

¨Yes ... also you, Sweet¨, Milo said sadly, while also stretching his hand, but just touching them ...

¨Ja !, Ben here!¨, Sweet exclaimed as she gave him a big hug, causing Milo's bones to thunder.

¨Hey Sweet, do you think ...¨

¨No problem¨, I answer before thundering the bones of Milo's neck, making him feel better.

¨Thank you¨.

¨Hahaha, I'm going to charge you¨, I joke Sweet while pointing, making Milo laugh a little.

"Can we go now?", Packard asked everyone else.

"Come all! Let's take another picture of the fish," Sweet said to everyone else, causing everyone to get in front of the fish, while an Atlantean had Packard's camera.

¨Say Ga¨.

¨GA!¨

Within a few seconds, the photo was taken, although the strange thing is that the light did not reach many, maybe the Atlantean took it badly, but they decided to ignore it, since with the experience lived it is more than enough for all of them ... and that without counting all the treasures they now have. After a few minutes, making the last goodbyes, Milo and Kida were watching as the Narwhal took off and began to lose sight of the two.

¨Milo ... are you sure you don't want to go with them?¨, Kida asked nervously, but the only answer she got was that Milo grabbed her hand.

¨Very sure ... and besides, now I will never leave you¨, he replied smiling, making Kida smile back. Little by little both began to make, so that their lips were millimeters from touching ...

"Majesty!", Exclaimed a hurried Atlantean guard, causing their magical moment to be lost.

¨What do you want?¨, Kida asked a little annoyed, being interrupted.

¨My Queen, you must come with me immediately¨, said the guard hurriedly, making Kida and Milo look surprised, since it really must be something important.

¨Why?¨.

¨One of our hunting groups, before they began their tour of the lava caverns, found some people who are not Atlantes¨, said the hurried, making Kida and Milo look at him more surprised.

¨What ?, means ...¨, Milo whispered without believing what he heard.

¨Yes! They are survivors of the battle we had against those on the surface¨.

¨Where are they?¨, Now Kida asked hurriedly.

¨We thought that we should first take them to the dungeons, but seeing that they were seriously injured, we took them to the infirmary ...¨

As soon as the Atlantean guard said it, Milo and Kida started running towards the infirmaries.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **Thank you for continuing with the story.**

 ** _Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting;_**

 **Saphira Winters,** **matt626,** **_to all the others who are reading it._**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**

 **And my readers fear ... because the final chapter is getting closer ...**


	19. Chap Final Mission accomplished…

**Yes, my dear readers are not reading badly, we have just reached the final chapter of this story ...**

 **Originally it was going to be two chapters, but seeing that one of them would fall short, I decided to join them together so that it looks much better ...**

 **I really did not believe it myself ... to think that this story came to an end ... the story that I started about a year and a half ago ... where I started on Fanfiction, with which I started writing ... with the story that I have known….**

 **Sorry if this is something sentimental, but I really have several feelings colliding ...**

 **Without a doubt, I thank you all my readers for having followed, seen and given an opportunity to read it.**

 **And as is the final chapter, the chapter has more than ... 6500 words.**

 **\- (Uff ... So little to be the end of your fic, you embarrass me!) - shouted an anonymous voice.**

 **What?**

 **\- (You already hear me deaf).**

 **Hey, I know that some may seem little to you ...**

 **\- (Because if it is little, I have read normal chapters of other stories, which have more or equal to 6000 words!) - the same voice shouted.**

 **\- (I have read others with more than 8000 and even exceeding 10 thousand) - shouted another voice!**

 **-Yes, but if only ...**

 **\- (Where is your garbage honor ?!).**

 **\- (Moreover, I will stop reading it right now! Let's see if with that you learn that ...)**

 **PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **(There was no longer any noise of complaints).**

 **¨Ejem¨, sorry for that my readers ... as I was telling you, I know that some may seem little to be the end, but in recent days, I have been very pressured by my University jobs and I have hardly had time to write.**

 **I do not want to entertain them anymore, I better leave them with the final chapter and read it until the end, because so that they do not feel sad, I have a big surprise ... one that surely more than one would like.**

 **Now, without further ado, we begin ...**

* * *

 **Final Chapter. Mission accomplished….**

In the majestic city of Atlantis, all its inhabitants began to start doing their own activities; some fished, harvested, painted, studied, played in the case of children.

But we will concentrate on what was his important temple, more precisely in one of his rooms. In the room we can see that who was lying in bed was Helga, but he was unconscious. The room has some columns of stones, sculpted by Atlantean creatures, like the frame of the bed, colored tapestries everywhere, hand-woven sheets that were totally elegant, light filtered through the windows that had the curtains transparent. And a bowl on a bedside table offered a great variety of fresh fruit and next to it was a golden golden chalice containing fresh and clear water. The room was so majestic, it wouldn't be surprising if it was for royalty.

A gentle sea breeze that entered through the window, made Helga begin to open her eyes. Once his blue eyes opened, I observe everything surprisingly, after days of just seeing rocky walls and now witnessing the room, it was a huge change. Then she took a deep breath, the clean air she breathed was very pleasant and she enjoyed it.

When he turned his head, he could see the fruit and water beside him, and no matter what, he stretched one of his hands to grab the fruit. But the moment I pick it up and grab the fruit, I barely notice two things; that he no longer had his gloves and that his wrist was handcuffed connected to the head of the table.

Helga didn't care about that, since she considered it more important to calm her guts that exclaimed for food than to find out that she is coming or that she was back in the City of Atlantis.

¨I´m glad to see you woke up¨, Helga was surprised to hear a voice, I hardly manage to pass the bite, when she did, she turned her head on the other side of the room, where Kida was.

Kida got up from a chair, to approach Helga.

¨How do you feel?¨, Kida asked softly, much to Helga's surprise.

¨I feel better. Uh, thanks¨.

¨You're welcome," Kida replied as she nodded.

¨I asked our best healer to take care of your wounds while you were unconscious. He was surprised that he didn't find you many external wounds, you'll be fine¨, while Kida explained, Helga left the fruit in the bowl and turned to see her again.

¨Je, are all your prisoners treated like this?¨, Helga asked while pointing around something fun.

¨This room is in the guest wing of the palace. A game of hunting found you injured outside the city, at first if you were in a simple infirmary, but I ordered to be brought here, you are not a prisoner¨.

When he said it, Helga couldn't help raising an eyebrow confused by the treatment she was showing him. He hoped that as soon as he saw her, she would throw herself to hit her until she caused more injuries to her fractures or break her more than she was, but it was totally different.

¨I'm not a prisoner ?, I tried to steal the vital force of all your civilization, I should be imprisoned¨, Helga said confused and without understanding Kida. Kida was taken aback when he heard those words, and he even showed it a little, but within a few seconds he returned to normal.

¨I asked to be brought here to help you with your wounds, it would not be right to send you to a cell seeing your condition¨, Kida explained his actions, which made Helga snort a little annoying and at the same time sarcastic.

¨You are too innocent, I am sure that I deserve any punishment and that your father wants to see me already dead¨, said Helga as he let out a light chuckle, Kida stood reflecting on what I hear and under his head.

¨Now I am the new Queen. My father is…¨

When Helga realized that Kida said it in a whisper and didn't finish the sentence, she realized her mistake.

¨So sorry¨, Helga did not know it sincerely, since it would not be smart on his part if he offended or made fun of the now new Queen of Atlantis.

Both were in a few minutes of long silence that was uncomfortable, the only movement that was was Helga's chest that rose and fell slowly.

¨They told me that he died because Rourke ... his body was already so weak and ... I wasn't there ... when he ...¨, Kida began to whisper sadly, Helga could understand what he meant.

¨You don't have to explain anything to me. After all, it is also my fault¨, Helga sighed, as she turned her head to the other side, not to see Kida ¨ I'm sure she hates me¨.

"I don't hate you, how can I hate someone who wasn't to blame?" Kida answered sincerely, much to Helga's surprise.

¨It's Rourke that I hate. He is the one who killed my father¨.

When Helga heard those words, she couldn't help her face reflecting surprise and disbelief, she thought that the person who had winged her wanted her dead. But I was showing him a great kindness, a kindness he hadn't seen since ...

Helga's eyes flew open when she realized she was forgetting someone.

¨Alex ...¨

"Excuse me?" Kida asked confused, and then saw Helga turn to see her again.

¨Excuse me Queen, I wasn't alone when they found me, right? ¨, Helga asked worried, Kida knew immediately who she was talking about, so she shook her head.

¨Where is my partner? I need to see him¨, Helga said, but Kida just under her head so as not to see her, that made Helga miss herself.

¨What happen?¨.

¨I…¨

 _ **(An hour before)**_

 _Kida was running towards the palace, and behind him was Milo._

 _Without a doubt, she was more than surprised to learn that there were survivors in the battle against those on the surface. What Milo and his explorers told him, there was nothing left or there was no sign of all the men of Rourke, it seems that everyone either died during the battle or was consumed by lava. The only logical reason she found for the survivors to leave unharmed, is that these people hid during the battle and managed to avoid lava._

 _Once they reached the palace, Kida began to walk more quietly in the halls and beside him walked Milo, who was trying to recover the air._

 _"I think they must be Rourke's mercenaries," Milo said, and once he caught his breath, since when he began to reflect, he realized that he didn't know almost anyone in the expedition group, the only ones he knew was the main group._

 _¨Maybe he is a coward who escaped after the battle began in the hope of saving his own life¨, Kida suggested to Milo, since if he was a coward, then it would be easy to deal with them._

 _¨It is not probable, Rourke selected the equipment and Mr. Whitmore has the files of each member, they would never have chosen someone cowardly¨._

 _When I hear those words, he began to think then who he could be._

 _¨Then maybe they realized how you and your friends that taking the Heart of Atlantis was wrong and refused to help Rourke any longer, that's why they managed to escape¨, suggested his new idea Kida._

 _"It may be, but why didn't they get next to us before?" Milo asked confused._

 _¨You may have noticed too late¨._

 _"Hmm, you may be right," Milo replied as he nodded._

 _After a few minutes they reached what was in the infirmary, where Atalntes guards were watching the entrance._

 _"Majesty," the guards bowed and spoke. Kida just nodded, she still wasn't used to that kind of deal._

 _¨Tell me how you find the men you found¨._

 _¨If highness ... but one of them is a woman¨._

 _¨A woman?¨, Kida and Milo said shocked, they were more than shocked. Since they both knew that apart from Audrey, there was only one woman in the group, but that was impossible, oh yes?_

 _¨Can not be. She fell too far, no one could survive that¨, mentioned Milo shocked to himself. Kida knew what he meant, since he told her what happened to the woman named Helga Sinclair, the woman who was Rourke's right hand, when they were both escaping, Rourke tried to throw her out of the flying vehicle, although she managed to avoid it and confront it. Rourke threw it back, managing to fulfill its mission, even Milo had seen it all._

 _¨Are you sure?¨, Kida asked the same guard, because if the woman fell from a great height, it was very impossible for her to believe that she would survive, especially for the days that have passed._

 _¨There is no doubt that she is a woman. Majesty¨, answered the guard._

 _¨Where did you find it?¨, I ask now Milo._

 _¨At the entrance of the tunnel that leads to the interior of the volcano, where the bridge once stood, a member of our group was alarmed and hit him with fright, when we saw that she and her partner were seriously injured, we immediately brought them here. We didn't know what to do, "he replied while bowing his head. What Kida nodded, in approving his actions._

 _"I'd like to see her for myself," Kida said seriously, which the guards nodded, and allowed her to enter._

 _¨I want to go see her too¨, Milo said hurriedly, which Kida nodded. And both entered the room._

 _Inside the infirmary, they managed to see her lying on a small table, they could see Helga unconscious. Kida watched her totally different. He remembered that his hair was well combed with his braids, but now he was totally loose and dirty, his clothes completely broken and dirty. One of his legs was broken. But even if he was surprised to see her that way, what surprised him most was that he did not see that his body had dimensions or scratches or bruises, some incision of physical damage._

 _¨I'm seeing it but I don't believe it, how can she still be alive?¨, Milo whispered in a low voice without being able to believe what he was observing, since he knew that the fall must have killed her. I thought it was a dream, but obviously it was not or also thought that I was not really alive, but seeing Helga's chest rise and fall, he could see that it was._

 _¨I don't know, but here it is¨, Kida said._

 _¨I wonder where he has been all this time¨, Milo continued._

 _¨Yes me too….¨_

 _Both were silent while watching Helga's body._

 _¨You know, I know I shouldn't feel like that, but ... seeing her that way makes me feel, well, I feel bad for her¨, Milo said sincerely._

 _¨She could be our enemy, yes, but she didn't ask to be so badly hurt. It's good that you feel compassion for her, I'm sorry too¨, Kida said as she accommodated one of Helga's blond strands. For her, it was strange to see Helga lying there, so helpless, she remembered that this woman was the same one who held her while Rourke hurt her father ... the same wound that he caused within minutes, his death. Kida knew he should hate her, but he couldn't. She simply couldn't._

 _¨And you say you're not ready to be Queen¨, Milo said sarcastically and at the same time fun, which caused Kida to smile._

 _Coh! Coh!_

 _The sound of a strong cough scared them a little, and when they started listening to the sounds, they saw that a little more withdrawn, but in the same room, there was another person, he had the same uniform as the Rourke mercenaries, but without the helmet, which they could clearly see was a young man, only a couple of years older than Audrey. But what worried both of them is that the young man coughed up, his body was very thin, even bony, and he had a great hemorrhage on one of his sides._

 _Milo went with him quickly, while Kida left the infirmary._

 _¨Guardias!, Why in the room is one of the survivors bleeding and without being attended!?¨, Kida furiously exclaimed, which the guards scared them a little._

 _¨Excuse us, highness, but the council members ordered that both should not be treated for their injuries¨._

 _¨But they don't realize he can die!¨._

 _¨That same we told them, but the advisors did not give importance to the matter¨, Kida when hearing those words, annoying fool, would have to speak with them seriously._

 _"At the moment they don't care! Go for a doctor soon! Now!" Kida exclaimed with authority, the guards quickly ran for the doctor. Kida went back to the infirmary, where she saw that Milo was futilely trying to stop the bleeding by putting a rag on his side._

 _¨Milo ...¨_

 _¨Kida will be saved, I know¨, Milo answered without turning to see her. After a few minutes, Kida and Milo were outside the infirmary where they expected results from the group of doctors attending the young survivor._

 _¨Do you think he will recover?¨, Milo asked worriedly._

 _¨I hope so¨, Kida answered._

 _Both did not speak again, until Milo let out a sigh._

 _¨What should we do with them?¨, Milo asked._

 _"I don't know," Kida admitted as she raised her head._

 _¨My Father would have agreed with the council, or would have dismissed them immediately without even healing it. But I can't be so cruel, even with people who almost kill my people¨._

 _¨And he wouldn't help her would go against everything you think¨, Milo understood what Kida meant._

 _¨Your father would understand if he were still here¨._

 _¨But he wouldn't have agreed with me¨._

 _¨Now you are the Queen. It's up to you now¨, Milo said softly as he put one of his hands on one of them, to show him that he had all his support._

 _Kida smiled at him with what she heard, was reflected for several seconds that even for her felt like hours. But finally, I make a decision ..._

 _¨I will decide how to deal with them after they have woken up¨._

 _¨Good idea¨._

 _¨Now we are their only hope they have¨, Kida said determinedly and Milo surrounded her with one of his arms. But what neither they nor the other Atlantes did not know is that Alex was aware, he had regained consciousness when Milo was trying to stop his bleeding, but unfortunately, he had neither the strength to speak nor to open his eyes, he could only hear._

 _Then the next thing he felt is how several people talked, but he didn't understand anything, he felt like they stopped their bleeding ... but the truth, he felt already very tired, very weak ..._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." Alex thought weakly, since, inside his head, he no longer heard the voices of the Atlanteans, now he could only see in his mind memories of his past; when he first rode his bicycle, when his father sang to him at night, when his sister was born and he carried her, he and his family watching his father's grave, his graduation in military school ... he was watching as he spent all his lifetime._

 _He began to feel more tired, it was hard to breathe ... he was just trying to avoid the inevitable._

 _¨Helga ... I really hope you can survive ...¨, Alex thought honestly, since he did not regret having taken care of and protected her, but he began to grieve when his family's image formed in his mind._

 _"Forgive me mother and Molly ... I can't keep my promise ..." If Alex could cry, he would be crying, but he didn't even have the strength for that; apart he began to feel his breaths getting weaker, rougher ..._

 _¨You are strong Molly ... you will be able to achieve what you want ... I ... I will tell our dad ... that ... you miss him ... and ... I ... will always ... take care of you ...¨_

 _As soon as he thought about it, Alex let out a last gasp and his hand fell inert beneath the table he was on._

 ** _(Present)_**

We can see that in the room where Helga was, she had her eyes and jaw tightly sawn, and surprisingly, her cheeks had the path of Helga's tears. A soldier like her is taught not to cry, not to express her true feelings, but she didn't care anymore, she didn't care if she had tears on her face, she didn't mind crying… she just couldn't help. Kida gave him the news that his partner ... no, his friend Alex died, his body apart from already being totally weak, malnourished, dehydrated and with almost no energy, the bleeding caused by the wound, caused him to lose a lot of blood.

She couldn't really believe it, she always considered that she would die first before him, but now ... she couldn't see him again, she couldn't thank him for helping her so much, he couldn't thank her for saving her more than once ... He could even say goodbye and thank him for everything he did for her ...

His thoughts were interrupted when someone's footsteps entered his room. Helga closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, and then she heard how a weight settled on the side of her bed. When he felt the weight, Helga again opened his eyes, and what they saw was Milo.

When Milo realized she was watching him, he bit his lip and adjusted his big glasses. He cleared his throat twice before finding his voice.

¨I'm ... uh, sorry for the wife¨, said the nervous, while pulling a key from his pants, and then start taking the wife's insurance.

¨A necessary precaution¨, Helga replied, and took advantage of Milo being distracted, to dry his eyes with the other hand. When Milo finished releasing Helga's wrist from the wives, he got up to see her better.

¨What have you decided to do with me?¨, Helga asked, clearing her voice, Kida told him she was going to talk to Milo to decide what they agreed to do with her.

¨You ... you will go home again, Helga ... you will return to the surface¨, Milo replied giving him a sincere smile.

When I hear him, Helga sat on the bed to look him in the eye better. She wanted to ask him if they would really let her go ... after what he did to Atlantis ... but he just remembered Alex's words, " _Why not be nice?_ ", And the truth ... he was right, Milo and Kida were showing great kindness and compassion for her.

"Thank you ..." Helga said softly as she lowered her head to prevent Milo from seeing a tear run down her cheek.

¨Kida wanted to see you, but now she is talking seriously with some Atlanteans, but I promised that I would take you to the transport myself ... and ...¨

¨... and you will handcuff me once again on board¨, Helga said with certainty, interrupting him.

¨How ...

¨The fact that they let me go, does not mean that they trust me completely ... the wives will be to avoid causing problems¨, Helga interrupted Milo again.

¨And you ... you won't, right?¨, I doubt Milo, Helga spent a moment reflecting on her answer ...

"I will never cause problems to Atlantis again," Helga answered honestly, while nodding.

¨And the heart?¨, Milo again asked with great firmness, since what he least wanted was for her to reveal something about the heart of Atlantis. Helga saw him who stood brave and firm before her. He lacked the look and look, but he had the heart of a hero. Even Helga let out a small laugh at the thought that Milo reminded her of the fairytale princes her mother had read to her as a child.

Helga in a moment, managed to stand up, although that if I wobble in the process. Pain pierced his chest again, a little on his back and his broken leg, causing him to let out a small moan of pain. Helga staggering and ignoring Milo's arm, walked to the window, where he could observe the Heart of Atlantis.

¨It is more than obvious that it was stupid to think that I could get it ...¨, Helga Helga while watching apart from the Heart, the city of Atlantis. But before Milo answered, she kept talking.

¨I've lost a lot to know that it was a mistake to follow Rourke… and I, I know when it's time to give up¨.

Milo when he stood beside her, he barely realized that Helga let out a tear in her left eye.

¨Helga ...¨, Milo said stunned to see Helga's big change, he remembered her as a strong and proud woman, but now she was showing feelings of regret ... and to be frank, she liked that a lot.

Milo carefully touched Helga's shoulder.

¨Do you want me to help you?¨.

¨Yes, please ...¨, Helga answered in a whisper.

When I listen to her, Milo carefully put a hand on her elbow, and began to help her walk, once outside the room, she squeezed her grip a little harder to hold her in case she tripped.

As he began to walk with Milo, Helga began to hurt his sides a little because of the movement produced, but he avoided complaining. But when they went outside, each step down made Helga shiver more, building a palace on the top of the city with steep stone stairs, it was more than obvious that it was exhausting for anyone, and if it was an injured person, It was much worse. Helga couldn't help letting out a groan of pain and leaned briefly against Milo's shoulder when they reached the base. When Milo was going to talk to her, she gave him a withering look, which made him keep his words.

The rest of the way they did not speak, and continued walking until they reached a stone machine, Helga realized that he looked like a Narwhal. She walked to Milo's side, where he entered the machine.

"Here ... I will find you a comfortable place to sit down," Milo replied, as he gently placed Helga in a stone chair. While Milo arranged some cloth cushions for her to support herself, to prevent her wounds from getting worse, Helga watched the Heart of Atlantis carefully, she had to admit, it was a spectacular sight.

¨Here Helga¨, Milo said while helping Helga to sit on the cushions again. Once she was sitting, they both fell silent.

¨I think it's goodbye¨, Milo said nervously.

¨Yes, it seems so ...¨, Helga answered seriously, then let out a sigh.

¨Thanks ... for letting me return to the surface¨, she said to Milo's surprise, but her surprise was replaced by happiness.

¨No problem Helga ... and I'm glad you're alive¨, Milo said honestly, before getting off the machine. Helga looked surprised when those words ...

 **1 week later**

In Washington, D.C., the Atlantis expedition group, were just in Mr. Whitmore's Mansion, more precisely in his huge library. Just Mr. Whitmore was looking at the photos they took on the Atlantis expedition

After Whitmore saw the last picture, that their faces were not well appreciated, he saw them firmly, where all the members now had elegant clothes.

¨Now, I want to hear it again, to see if I understood ... didn't you find anything?¨, He asked everyone, apparently they were going to keep everyone's secret.

¨No, just some rocks ... and small fish and sponges¨, Vynni replied, confirming the story, while telling, Mr. Whitmore watched a picture where Milo was shown driving a flying fish, next to several Atlanteans.

¨What happened to the other members of the expedition?¨, he asked as he watched them again, but before they told him what they had already planned.

¨Ah!, well, we lost many of them when a giant mechanical lobster attacked our submarine!, others burned some insects alive! And the others were pierced by arrows and burned energy rays!¨, Cookie said sincerely , which earned annoying looks from others and that Mrs. Pakcard hit him in the head with an umbrella, which caused Cookie to react.

¨Uh ... accident in the boiler in the submarine and others disappeared¨, replied Cookie innocently. What Whitmore nodded.

¨That's right ... and Rourke ?¨.

¨Crisis Nerviosa, it could be said that it was broken¨, this time Sweet answered without any doubt.

¨In fact, I would say he underwent a transformation and then explained in hundreds ...¨, Cooki began to count, but stopped when Mrs. Packard raised her umbrella again, her intentions were clear.

¨Disappeared¨, Cookie declared seriously, what Mrs. Packard under her umbrella.

¨What happened with Milo?¨, Whitmore asked again.

¨It sank to the bottom¨, Audrey mentioned as she stroked Milo's cat, which was resting on her lap.

But before they continued, everyone watched as Mole got into a pot, you could tell he missed the earth and didn't like putting on that kind of clothes.

"Ugg ... give me strength," Sweet whispered as she rubbed her head with her fingers.

Mr. Whitmore sighs sadly as he looks at a picture of Milo and Kida holding hands.

¨I'm going to miss that boy. At least now he's in a better place¨, he said to himself, by the time I change my picture, I notice that there was something wrapped, a package, and that package was addressed to him.

Mr. Whitmore opens the package to see that it was another photo, but not just any photo, it was where Milo was just a child and was next to his grandfather. Along with the photo, there was an Atlantean Crystal necklace on the image. Mr. Whitmore lifts the astonished necklace to see as well as something written in the image.

 _¨ Dear Mr. Whitmore, I hope this piece is proof enough for you. He convinced me, thank you very much from both of you for everything you have done._

 _Milo Thatch.¨_

Mr. Whitmore simply smiles as he covers the collar around his neck.

(0) (0) (0)

While all that was happening, on the top floor of the mansion, more precisely in a large large room, a blonde woman was resting on a large double bed.

The rain began to whip the windows and fell on the roof. But the blonde lying on the bed made no move to close the curtains against the coming storm, the fractures she had kept her in bed and her healing was somewhat slow kept her trapped in the large double bed. He just tilted his head to see the raindrops fall on the window, which we can see that the woman was Helga, who had her hair down and a black sleeveless shirt.

Although it has been 1 week since Atlantis, and she was still recovering slowly, much to her disgust. Spending whole days in bed was driving her crazy, it wasn't that kind of woman who was always relaxed, she simply wanted to go back to her own activities; exercise, train, fire a gun, etc.

She was currently totally bored, since she could not move much and no matter how much they repeated that she needed to sleep for her body to recover, there comes a point where I despair.

But his thoughts were interrupted, when I hear several cars leave the property. Helga knew immediately that the others were already taking them to their homes, and of course, they did not go to see how she was ... although she was not surprised at all, when the Atlanteans returned her to the surface, she was not well received by the others, since in addition to being surprised that they saw her alive, during the rest of the way to Washington, DC., they did not speak to them, the only ones who were kind to her or who showed concern for her status were Sweet, who He was not surprised so much, since he was the doctor, treating his wounds as much as he could and giving him some pills to lessen the pain and a little Mole, although he was observing her not so slyly, although she bothered him, inside I was grateful that at least they both ...

Helga's thoughts were interrupted when she saw through the reflection of the window, as a new car entered the residence.

Strange, Helga tried to get out of bed to see who it was who came ... big mistake.

Since he barely tried to get up, his action was interrupted when he again felt the stabbing pain in his side of his ribs.

¨God ...¨, she whispered in pain, turning back to bed and hitting her head to the side. The breath came with difficulty, and he closed his eyes tightly to try to forget it.

"Damn it," Helga whispered agonically as she kept her eyes closed tightly, to try to forget her fractures. While she had her eyes closed, I hear the sound of the door of her room opening, and then listen to the sound of a few steps. They approached her.

Then he felt some hands gently grabbed her back and helped her to sit down, she knew how to recognize the hand, so she allowed him to touch her.

¨Open the mouth¨, Helga even with her eyes closed, I listen as if she was holding it I speak softly. She opened it without complaint, to feel like a pill was placed inside her mouth, once inside, she felt the water put in her throat to help her take the pill.

Once it began as the pill gradually appeared its effect, the pill did not cure it, but at least it made her decrease the pain enough to open her eyes.

Once Helga's blue eyes opened, the first thing she saw was that the person who helped her was Mr. Whitmore, one of his hands was behind her back to help her sit on the bed and the other supported her on the sheets of the bed.

When Helga was going to say something, she had a small coughing attack, which caused Whitmore to give her a soft little pat on the back.

¨Save your energies, I told you not to get up. You need to rest, understand?¨, Whitmore said calmly. Helga was reflecting a little on what I heard from the man, wanted to tell her she was fine ... but too tired to argue and knew perfectly well that it was a clear lie.

¨Yes, sir¨, she whispered, and then she went back to bed. Once his action was over, Helga's eyes closed as his muscles relaxed. breathing was easier for her, the only movement she made was that of her chest rising and falling with each breath she gave. After a few seconds of seeing that everything is fine, Whitmore grabbed her hand gently, drawing Helga's attention and causing her to open her eyes again.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Whitmore?", She asked confused, then Whitmore let out a sigh, then turned to see her.

¨Someone came to see you Helga dear¨, Whitmore said softly. Helga was surprised that someone came especially to her ...

¨Who?¨.

¨It is a surprise ... but I will be honest ... I told him about your condition, I felt he deserved it ... now he is down in the room and waits to see you, although I consider it better to rest ... what do you think?¨.

After the end of his explanation, Helga could not believe that Mr. Whitmore told her how she was someone, what he knew, they were going to create a quarter of what happened on the expedition ... to justify everything that happened.

¨I ... yes, let it happen, thanks¨, she whispered softly, while nodding a little.

Whitmore said nothing, he simply nodded and then left. Leaving her alone again.

As soon as he left, Helga listened to the gentle rhythm of the rain outside that calmed her, with her body numb, Helga rolled on her side and slid her hand toward the edge of the bed, under the blanket towards a piece of furniture she had on the quarter.

Then he opened a drawer and took out what an Atlantean crystal was, it was the same glass with which she and Alex had, apparently she kept it as a souvenir. He was watching it as he began to reflect on what he considered most important that occurred in the expedition; the attack of the Leviatan, the days traveling through different caverns, the fire produced by insects, the discovery of Atlantis, finding all civilization, seeing how Kida merged with the Atlantean Heart, the betrayal of Rourke and when he met Alex ...

I couldn't deny it, I missed the boy, I really appreciate him and see him as a friend, but unfortunately….

Helga again left her thoughts when she heard someone climbing the stairs, the safest was her visit. Helga removed a part of the sheets, to slowly begin to sit down, Helga clenched her teeth as the fire spread along her side by the effort of her actions, yes, she shouldn't have moved, but whoever came to see her, no He wanted me to see her in these conditions, his pride didn't allow it. Then he waited in silence, when he heard the door of his room open, he looked up to know who he was, but who he saw ... he left her totally shocked.

Before he could speak, he could only feel his sight practically shot at her, but only to hug her lovingly.

¨It's good that you are fine, my little girl¨, Helga opened her eyes in shock when she heard those words, she recognized that voice perfectly, she just couldn't believe it… but when she felt the hug and heard the voice, she just couldn't contain herself and the hug corresponded…

¨Mother, I ...¨

¨Don't talk Helga ... just ... I missed you ... you don't know how much I missed you ...¨,I speak in a brittle voice while she let go of some tears and with one of her hands, gently stroked Helga's hair.

¨And I also mom¨, Helga whispered as she closed her eyes to enjoy the hug, and caresses, she also tried to hold back tears that wanted to get out of her eyes.

While, in Helga's mind, she undoubtedly discovered that the second real opportunities are rare and very precious things. Usually, there are always rules to guarantee those opportunities; as stipulations that completely deny any real altruism or the occasional prohibition. And the truth, there was no reason for Mr. Whitmore to hire her again as his driver and bodyguard, he really had many reasons to fire her or something much worse for his betrayal, but it was quite the opposite, he welcomed her again and He pays all his medications he needs to recover ...

He had a second chance to do things correctly, and he did not intend to miss it ... an opportunity that was given to him by his friend Alex, at the cost of his own life ... without a doubt, he would never forget it, that was a promise ...

* * *

 **FINISH**

 **Correct my readers, we have reached the end of this fic, that the truth if it hurt me to write and narrate the part where ... the ... well, you know who I'm talking about.**

 **And I want to thank all of you my readers for your constant support, because if it weren't for you, this story would not have been the same without you.**

 **But they neglect, I am not leaving Fanfiction forever, I invite you to read my other projects or stories I am working on, that way you will know that I have not left completely.**

 **Without more to say ... Goodbye ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **What? Are you still here? It's over, there's nothing more to say, bye ... Oh, right! You are waiting to see what the surprise I have for you, well, it is below.**

 **Enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **4 Years Later**

 **1918**

In the month of December, it was a month to celebrate the coming holidays, like sweet Christmas, there was nothing better than spending time with your loved ones singing, enjoying the holidays, enjoying a turkey, drinking chocolate hot ... but this year it was almost completely different from the others.

Although only one month earlier, I finally finished what was the Great World War, the consequences were still present; the few men who survived in the field of war, returned to their homes completely changed, were colder, more distant, distrustful, they were frightened with any loud noise and were even reluctant to show any kind of affection, the level of the economy It was very scarce, there was barely enough food to feed the people, the air was completely contaminated by the weapons gases that stopped the shooting, there were great codes that people had to follow to leave, many people were left homeless and if that It is little ... many children were orphaned, stranded in the streets.

We concentrated on a totally dirty and dusty street, full of dirt and dust, as some children were fighting for pieces of bread completely full of fungus and almost completely black, the children were also completely dirty and full of dirt all over their bodies and even Some were very skinny.

¨Very small, it's time to earn the bread¨, said a dusty man as he shook his hand to follow him, the children without any reply, followed him.

But while they left to do their job, a little boy was totally away from them, this little boy was crying to the seas and people saw him, but only to look at him with disgust and repudiation.

But at one point, a totally fine car stopped in front of him.

The little boy was scared and tried to back off and even more when a man with thin clothes of old age and carrying a cane, got out of the car.

¨Oh my God ... but what world have we created?¨, said the man with sorrow and pain to observe the child. The aforementioned tried to get away from him as much as he could.

"Don't worry, don't be scared ..." said the gentleman gently, while in his clothes he took out a fresh bread, and offered it to the little girl. The little boy with insecurity, took the bread and began to devour it, but while he was eating, the man with his clothes, no matter how dirty, began to remove the dust and stains that the child had on his face, when I clean it, for his big Surprise, he discovered that the little boy was a girl.

¨My name is Whitmore, what's yours?¨, He introduced himself smiling at the little girl, but she didn't answer him since his bread was running out.

Once it was over, Mr. Whitmore listened like the small grumpy guts, it was obvious that his body was asking for more food ...

Mr. Whitmore making a decision, got into the car and left the door open.

¨Sube¨, Whitmore said to the little one, much to her impact.

¨I have more food in my house, and all for you¨, he said smiling at her, the little girl doubtfully got into the car. Once up, Whitmore asked his driver to return to the mansion. The little girl did not know why she got into a stranger's car, but that man reminded her a lot of a loved one of her ... and her stomach also demanded food ...

¨Molly ...¨

"How?", Whitmore asked as he turned to see her.

¨Molly ... my name is Molly¨, said the little girl as she turned to see him, and then lower her gaze to the floor.

"Nice to meet you Molly, what a nice name," Mr. Whitmore said with a smile, as he approached the little girl to her body, which she did not resist.

* * *

 **CORRECT MY READERS !, SECOND PART OF THIS HISTORY IS COMPLETELY CONFIRMED!**

 **(Several screams of emotion are heard)**

 **If I know, some may have already known and others did not, but yes, seeing how many of you loved the fic., I have decided to do a second part, where apart from covering what is the second Atlantis movie (although I think I should tell his three episodes), there will also be other stories where I will cover more about the exploration of Atlantean objects, mysteries, artifacts, places and creatures. Where apart our original group will be, new characters will also be added and appear.**

 **Seriously, I hope to see you all in the second part :)**

 **Thank you very much and this is not goodbye, but see you soon : D**


End file.
